Me Tocó Amarte
by WickedScience
Summary: Ha pasado casi un año y medio desde el fin de la guerra. Ron se encuentran a punto de terminar su entrenamiento como auror, pero para demostrar que está preparado se le encomienda una misión especial, cuidar de Pansy Parkinson mientras el departamento de aurores, con ayuda del Señor Parkinson, se encargan de atrapar a un grupo de criminales.
1. La misión

Vaya, es la primera historia que publico en mucho tiempo y es la segunda vez que escribo algo relacionado con Harry Potter, la primera vez que lo hice, fue hace unos ocho años y fui destrozada completamente, no pasé del segundo capítulo aunque no culpo a los que lo hicieron, mi ortografía era pésima, no tenía autocorrector y la historia no tenía mucha fuerza, eso creo ya que no recuerdo de que trataba pero era completamente diferente a esta historia en la que llevo meses pensando y al fin le he dedicado el tiempo necesario y se ha extendido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Revisé la ortografía porque muchas veces cuando llega la inspiración comienzas a escribir rápido sin ver bien lo que escribes y el autocorrector no te corrige ese "río" que debía ser "rió" o cosas así. Pido disculpas por si algo se me pasó y agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber en los comentarios.

Prometo que si les gusta está pareja, les encantará está historia en la que trato de hacer que se enamoren con base en el trato constante y por las cosas que tienen en común, además de su evidente química y otras cosas que sabrán más adelante.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la autora de "Harry Potter" y por eso mi historia está bajo esa categoría.

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi un año y medio desde el fin de la guerra Harry y Ron estaban aún en preparación para ser aurores, les faltaba poco para recibir el título y las pruebas se habían vuelto más complicadas que nunca, aunque ya trabajaban en misiones con los aurores consagrados desde hacía tiempo.<p>

Un viernes por la tarde después del entrenamiento Harry estaba esperando a Ron que se había quedado hablando con Kingsley Shaklebolt que era ahora ministro de magia.

—¿Para qué quería verte Kingsley? —Le preguntó a su amigo cuando al fin lo vio salir de la oficina.

—Me ha dicho que me prepare porque me va a encomendar una misión especial.

—¿Misión especial?

—No quiso decirme aún de que se trataba pero es para compensar las faltas y eso que he tenido últimamente, según él.

— Tienes que admitir que has faltado bastante a los entrenamientos y no es que seas malo, sino que no te has esforzado…

—Lo sé, pero sabes como estoy.

—Sí, Ron, lo siento. Sabes que si decides renunciar te apoyaré, aunque odiaría que lo hagas.

—No importa, tiene razón, pero me dijo que haciendo a esto recuperaré mis puntos perdidos y me titularé al mismo tiempo que tú.

—Eso es excelente, Ron.

—Sí, me dijo que quería saber si estoy realmente comprometido y si estaba dispuesto a acatar órdenes.

—¿No te dijo que es lo que te pedirá que hagas?

—No, pero quiere que venga aquí el lunes a las seis de la mañana, creo que moriré. —Harry rió.

—Podrás hacerlo, Ron. —El pelirrojo suspiró.— Por cierto, ¿Irás a tu cita de está noche?

—Sí, saldré a cenar con Lucy. Aunque para ser honesto estoy pensando en cancelar.

—¿Por qué?, Pensé que su primera cita te había parecido buena.

—Sí, no salió nada mal y ella es guapísima pero no fue tan divertido, no sé si soy yo el del problema, pero no tengo muchas ganas de salir, pero iré, veré si las cosas cambian.

—Quizás necesitas un poco más de tiempo para conocerse mejor. Llevabas más de un año sin salir con nadie, solo necesitas relajarte. Solo insisto porque pienso que si estás solo puedes volver a sentirte mal y confundirte más.

—No te preocupes, siempre puedo hacerles mal tercio a ti y a mi hermana.

Harry río y ambos salieron del ministerio y se dirigieron a "La madriguera" él para ver a su novia y Ron se arreglo para la cita que tenía esa noche. Pasó a buscar a Lucy, una chica rubia que había conocido durante su entrenamiento para auror, era un año mayor que él y era bastante extrovertida, hablaba mucho, pero cuando Ron le preguntaba algo no sabía que responder y siempre estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que el chico decía, más que complaciente parecía no estar muy interesada. La cena fue muy normal, con excepción de que al llegar al lugar se topó con Draco Malfoy, estaba sorprendido ya que no era el tipo de lugar que se hubiera imaginado que él frecuentaba. Solo le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Y mientras se marchaba lo vio de nuevo pero esta vez el chico no lo miró pues se encontraba sobre una chica rubia que Ron no logro identificar pero Draco parecía devorarla a besos.

* * *

><p>Era domingo por la noche y Shaklebolt fue a la mansión de los Parkinson en compañía de otro trabajador del ministerio para encargarse de iniciar con la misión de la que Ron formaría parte.<p>

—Voy a extrañarte mucho.— Pansy abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

—Te amo, princesa. Te prometo que estaré de vuelta pronto.— Segundos después el señor Parkinson se separó de su hija quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y miró al joven que se encontraba parado a lado de ella con expresión seria en el rostro. —Más vale que cuides bien de mi hija.

—Le prometo que así será, haré todo lo que pueda para que este bien. No tiene ni que pedirlo. —Dijo Draco rodeando a Pansy con un brazo mientras ella escondía el rostro en el pecho de él y comenzaba a sollozar.— Tranquila, amor, es solo por un tiempo, todo va a estar bien.

Kingsley, dio un paso para quedar entre ellos. Mientras el corpulento auror que los acompañaba solo los observaba.

—Tenemos todo cubierto, tu padre estará seguro.

—Lo que me interesa es que mi hija esté segura.

—Tranquilo, con la seguridad que tenemos alrededor de la casa no hay manera de que alguien pueda entrar y con los encantamientos que hemos puesto nadie puede aparecerse aquí, de ninguna manera. Su hija estará mejor aquí donde podemos controlar su seguridad, mañana a primera hora traeré al auror que está encargado de su seguridad.

—No, yo quiero ir con mi padre. —Dijo Pansy.

—No es un lugar para usted, señorita, no es seguro.

—Estarás bien, mi amor. Imagina que voy de viaje, como siempre, estaré de vuelta antes de lo que te imaginas. Ni loco dejaría que entraras al lugar al que voy. —Después de decir esto el señor Parkinson le dio un último abrazo a su hija y una palmada en la espalda a Draco. Salió de la habitación acompañado de Kingsley y el otro hombre y la joven abrazó con fuerza al rubio que estaba a lado de ella.

—Tú padre tiene razón, Pansy. Va a estar bien.—Dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

><p>Aunque Ron había programado su reloj para levantarse dos horas antes de su cita con Shaklebolt y de haberse ido a la cama temprano el día anterior, tuvo problemas para levantarse el lunes se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de prisa hacia el ministerio.<p>

—Llegas tarde, Weasley.— El pelirrojo entró algo apenado a la oficina de Kingsley y se sentó frente a él tratando de acomodar sin mucho éxito su cabello que no tuvo tiempo de peinar esa mañana.

—¿Tarde? Son las seis. Aún estaba oscuro cuando entré al...

—Suficiente, te he elegido para esta misión no solo para que me demuestres tu capacidad, sino porque además necesitamos a alguien que no sea fácilmente identificable como auror por nuestros enemigos. Aunque tu cara es conocida en el mundo mágico, no como uno de nosotros.— El hombre río al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de Ron. —No te preocupes, lo más probable es que no tengas que enfrentarte a nadie y esto puede durar un par de días como puede extenderse hasta por varias semanas. Lo único que necesito es que estés dispuesto a seguir cualquier orden que te de.

—Sabe que así será, pero…¿De qué enemigos habla?

—Voy a explicarte. Desde hace tiempo estamos tratando de encontrar a un grupo de criminales que se hacen llamar "Los Spaventosos" son amantes de la magia negra y han participado en varias estafas, son gente muy poderosa y peligrosa, y contactamos a un hombre que hizo negocios con ellos en el pasado, el va a colaborar con nosotros y nos ayudará a capturar a los altos mandos a cambio de que le dejemos pasar crímenes de menor grado que lo vinculan con este grupo. —Ron escuchaba atento y en su rostro era evidente el terror que sentía.— Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso, lo que tú harás será proteger a la hija de este señor, pusimos seguridad alrededor de su hogar pero decidimos que tú la acompañes si ella va a salir de la mansión porque tiene más o menos tu edad y no levantará sospechas. Sólo por si algo sale mal y quieren vengarse con este hombre atacando su hija.

—Entonces voy a ser el guardaespaldas de una chica mientras el resto de los aurores se encarga de acabar con los criminales de verdad. Debo estorbar demasiado. No veo la gran dificultad de mi misión.—Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

—Es algo complicado porque puede que nunca requieras hacer algo, pero también pueden atacarlos en cualquier momento y tienes que estar preparado. Si un grupo los ataca debes estar preparado para defenderte a ti y a esa chica que no está preparada para ese tipo de pelea y menos para atacar cuando la tomen por sorpresa, pero tú tienes experiencia en eso.

—Supongo.

—Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Me dijiste que no tenía otra opción. —Contestó el chico resignado.

—Weasley, yo no dudo de que puedas ser un excelente auror, porque tienes todas las habilidades pero no te gusta el trabajo duro y a veces sospecho que es porque no estás convencido de que sea esto lo que en verdad quieres.

—A veces tampoco estoy seguro de eso señor, no es que no me gusta, me fascina la idea de ser auror, pero a veces pienso que puede que no sea tan bueno para esto, pero lo prometo que cumpliré excelentemente con esta misión, no se va a arrepentir.

—Ya te dije lo que pienso, lo único que se interpone en tu rendimiento eres tú, pero me alegro de que estés dispuesto. Pero tienes que entender que esto es algo serio, hay vidas de magos en juego y yo necesito saber que las personas que trabajan para protegerlas se toman su trabajo en serio.

—No se preocupe señor, le prometo que haré el mejor trabajo posible.

—Mientras estés con esto tampoco tendrás que venir a los entrenamientos rutinarios con tus compañeros. Solo por un tiempo. No pongas esa cara, confío en ti para esto. El señor Parkinson es un viejo conocido mío y…— La boca de Ron se abrió lo más que pudo sin que el chico pudiera, controlarlo. Sus ojos como platos miraron fijamente a su jefe.

—Espere. ¿Me está diciendo que la chica a la que tengo que proteger es Pansy Parkinson?— Dijo con algo de desesperación en la voz al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Estaba seguro de que la conocías. —Dijo Kingsley sonriendo levemente.

—No creo que pueda hacer eso, debe estar de broma. Prefiero ir yo solo a buscar a esos "Empavados" o como sea pero Parkinson. —El ministro soltó una pequeña risa.

—Te dije que no sería tan fácil, pero no veo el problema, la señorita Parkinson parece una mujer muy educada.

—créame, esa chica necesite a alguien que la proteja, no hay quien quiera acercarse a ella por voluntad propia. Sería yo en todo caso el que necesite algo de seguridad si voy a estar cerca de ella.

—Parece que ya conoces muy bien a la señorita, Parkinson. ¡Excelente! Sabía que eras el indicado para esto. Ahora sería mejor darnos prisa, tenemos que ver un par de asuntos más antes de reunirnos con ella.

—Creo que prefiero entrenar dragones con mi hermano.

—Vamos, Weasley.

—¿No hay alguna araña gigante a la que alguien tenga que destruir, cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que usted me pide que haga.

—Vamos, estarás bien. Es algo sencillo y te daré el aumento de honorarios que querías por las horas extras.

—Sabe que lo necesito, señor.

—Y lo tendrás, ahora vamos. Hablaremos más en el camino acerca de tus tareas y los detalles que faltan por aclarar.

Una hora después caminaban a través del enorme jardín que rodeaba la mansión de los Parkinson. El espacio pegado a la casa estaba despejado y el piso era de azulejo. Vieron a una chica que llevaba puesto un corto vestido rosa y hablaba con uno de los guardias dándoles la espalda. Caminaron hacia ellos y cuando estaban a menos de dos metros Kingsley habló.

—¡Buenos Días, Señorita Parkinson!— Pansy dio media vuelta para saludar al ministro con una sonrisa que se borró en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que Ron Weasley estaba parado a su lado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?— Dijo levantando su dedo índice para señalar al pelirrojo.

—El señor Weasley es el auror que hemos seleccionado para que cumpla con la tarea de acompañarla cuando usted salga de la mansión, señorita.

—Debe ser una broma, ¡Dígame que lo es! —Gritó Pansy abriendo la boca lo más que podía.— Pensé que… no sé que esto era algo serio y dudo que él sepa hacer algo si alguien llega a atacarme. Mírelo, como cree que ese va a poder defenderme de un grupo de maleantes.

—Vaya, parece que ya somos dos los que preferimos estar muertos antes de seguir con esto. —Dijo Ron y se giró para ver a Kingsley mientras le daba la espalda a Pansy.— Le dije que no necesita a nadie, solo basta que abra la boca para que cualquier criatura pensante huya despavorida.

—Que pena que tú no seas una de esas criaturas que piensan y me ahorres el horror de tener que ver tu combinación de ridícula ropa muggle con la que tu pobre madre rescató de los basureros de la caridad. —Ron se sonrojó y se veía furioso pero Kingley habló antes de que él pudiera contestar algo.

—Se equivoca en eso, señorita, el señor Weasley es de lo mejor que hay en el joven departamento de aurores, además de ser todo un héroe de guerra.— Ella bajó la mirada al escuchar aquello. —La seguridad que hemos puesto alrededor de su casa funcionará las 24 horas pero entenderá que no podemos dejar la casa desprotegida mientras usted sale ya que alguien podría entrar para robar información o peor, tratar de hacerle daño. El señor Weasley es ágil y está preparado para trabajar bajo presión y para responder a los problemas espontáneos.

—Bien, de cualquier modo serán muy pocas las veces que necesite de su compañía. Saldré de casa solo cuando sea necesario y Draco me acompañará la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Malfoy?— La interrumpió el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

—Sí, mi novio.—Contestó ella con orgullo mientras Ron lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Kingsley.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor.—Dijo el chico sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Es obligación del señor Weasley acompañarla cuando salga, ya sea sola o acompañada. Su padre está enterado de esto y es lo que él desea.—Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.— Ahora si no hay otra pregunta, tengo que irme, debo estar en el ministerio en menos de una hora preparado para una reunión. Nos veremos pronto. —Kingsley desapareció y Pansy volteó a ver a Ron que estaba distraído mirando unas flores carnívoras que estaban a un lado de ellos, tardó en darse cuenta de que Pansy lo miraba con algo de disgusto.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¡Aún no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mi! —Estaba hablando sola.— Ron Weasley encargado de mi seguridad. Un trol sería más eficiente en una situación de peligro. —Ron camino frente a ella y habló con rudeza.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, Parkinson, pero si quieres te ahorro el sufrimiento y acabo contigo de una vez. ¿Para que esperar? —La chica arrugó la nariz y dio un paso atrás.

—En verdad eres repulsivo, Ron Weasley. —Lo miró de arriba a abajo asqueada, él la observaba tranquilo cruzado de brazos.— No sé me ocurre alguien que parezca más ineficiente que tú, todos saben que cualquiera de las cosas que has hecho en el pasado fueron cuestión de suerte.

—Vaya, siempre he sabido que las serpientes como tú no son precisamente brillantes, pero no creí que fueras tan tonta para insultar a una persona que en el peor escenario, su única tarea es mantenerte con vida. —Pansy gruñó y Ron rió complacido.

—No te necesito, Weasley. Si no fuera porque se lo prometí a mi padre, acabaría con esta locura ahora mismo.

—Me alegro, así no me sentiré culpable cuando los asesinos, íntimos amigos de tu padre, por cierto, te secuestren y yo no haga nada para evitarlo. —El semblante del rostro de Pansy cambió, ahora se veía asustada y un poco arrepentida.

—Como sea, es tu trabajo, lo perderás si lo haces mal. Además te matarían si te ven ahí parado con tu cara de idiota. —Dijo tratando de componerse.

—No te preocupes, debes saber ya que he hecho un juramento inquebrantable de protegerte con mi vida. —Pansy entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender si hablaba en serio.— Oh, espera, me equivoqué, fallos en la memoria, no es así, tendrás que confiar en mi buena voluntad. —Pansy se dio media vuelta y subió furiosa las escaleras para entrar a la mansión. Ron rió divertido mientras la observaba marcharse, sabía que en verdad tendría que protegerla, arriesgando su vida si fuera necesario y que lo haría sin pensarlo. A pesar de todo sabía que Pansy Parkinson no se merecía algo mucho peor que un buen susto, sin importar que a él en lo personal, nada le haría más feliz que no volver a verla nunca.


	2. Draco

Ron pasó la mañana platicando con los guardias que estaban afuera de la casa de Pansy, uno de ellos era un gigante, otro un auror y otros dos eran guardias encargados de la seguridad del ministerio que ahora estaban vigilando la mansión de Parkinson. Uno de ellos le prestó el diario de ese día a Ron y se puso a leerlo en una mecedora que estaba en el lado trasero de la casa. Un rato después salió una elfina vestida como mucama que le dijo que Pansy le había dicho que podía irse que no saldría de casa hasta el día siguiente y que lo esperaba a las ocho de la mañana.

Salió de la mansión y lo primero que hizo fue ir a visitar a Harry que vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca del ministerio, tenía que contarle a su amigo todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana.

—Lo siento, Ron. Entiendo, yo también preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que con Parkinson.

—No tienes idea, de alguna manera su voz se volvió más chillona y molesta que nunca, y parece querer aprovechar el tiempo cada vez que abre la boca, si va a decir algo tiene que soltar al menos diez insultos de una para que valga la pena.

—Pues ya la conocemos, Ron. Es una serpiente en todo el sentido de la palabra. Conocí a su padre está mañana, era amable y cortés, si no fuera por el parecido físico, jamás creería que está emparentado con Parkinson. —Dijo Harry riendo.— ¿Sabes que pasó con su madre?

—Murió hace mucho, quizás uno o dos años antes de que entraramos al colegio. Yo ya conocía a Pansy desde entonces, la había visto en algunas fiestas infantiles, igual de insufrible desde entonces. Mi padre dijo que la mataron algunos mortífagos con los que el señor Parkinson solía juntarse.

—Él no tiene una marca tenebrosa.

—No, pero algunos piensan que le daba dinero a los mortífagos, muchos magos lo hicieron, ya sabes, por si Voldemort tomaba el poder.

—¿Pero por qué la mataron entonces?

—No lo sé, muchos creen que fue el propio padre de Parkinson, pero es un rumor, no lo sé con certeza pero cuando sucedió mi padre dijo que no fue ningún accidente.

—No parece mala persona, el señor Parkinson.

—Por algo está en donde está. Tengo que contarte otra cosa. —Dijo Ron cambiando su expresión a una más alegre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su amigo curioso.

—El viernes durante mi cita con Lucy.

—Oh vaya, no me has contado, parece que te fue bien…

—No, todo normal, pero vi a Malfoy, estaba con una chica, no sé quien era pero estaba guapa, no entendía que estaba haciendo él en un lugar como ese, pero hoy me enteré que es novio de Parkinson.

—¿Y la está engañando con esa chica?

—Eso parece. No sé si deba decírselo.

—Deberías, digo probablemente lo merece pero si ponemos a competir su maldad con la de Malfoy, el siempre ganará.

—Pansy no es malvada, sabe como lastimar a las personas pero es más estúpida que nada. No creo que exista persona más descerebrada que ella, es una lástima.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Es hermosa, está buenísima, pero no es nada atractiva con toda la basura que sale de su boca...—Ron suspiró preocupado y Harry rió.— Si la termino matando asegurate que todos sepan que fui yo cuando me encierren, el mundo debe conocer mi gran hazaña.

—Estoy seguro que solo serán unos días.

La mañana siguiente Ron se dirigió con prisa a buscar a Pansy, estaba preocupado porque iba algo tarde, el ministerio le había prestado uno de sus vehículos para que se transportara con la chica cuando no era posible o apropiado aparecerse. Llegó media hora después de la que se le había citado, pero estando en la casa aún tuvo que esperar a que Pansy bajara durante una hora.

—Llegas tarde, Weasley. —Pansy acababa de salir, llevaba zapatillas doradas y en vestido estampado de flores rosas que llegaba abajo de su rodilla.

—Llegué hace una hora, Parkinson.

—Lo sé, media hora después de la que te había dicho que vinieras.

—Claro, ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?

—Una emergencia, claro, tiene que serlo para arriesgarme a que me vean en la calle contigo. —Ron bufó sorprendido. No sabía si a Pansy solo le gustaba fastidiar o si en realidad vivía dentro de una burbuja.— Mandé a hacer mi disfraz de Halloween y necesito ir a probarmelo para que le hagan los últimos ajustes antes de la fiesta.

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! Hubiera llamado a algunos compañeros, unos dos o tres pares de escoltas más para que nos acompañaran a está emergencia tan urgente.

—Vaya, te gusta hacerte el gracioso. No te queda, Weasley, se necesita tener cerebro para eso.— La chica se detuvo frente a un pequeño vehículo de color morado parecido a un auto pero con bordes redondeados y llantas casi completamente cubiertas. Fijó la mirada en el chico mientras este caminaba hasta la puerta del conductor para abrirla.

—¿Qué esperas?— Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido mirando que la chica seguía parada junto al auto sin moverse.

—A que me abras la puerta. ¿O esperas que lo haga yo?— Ron se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Oh… ¿No sabes cómo? No me sorprende. Solamente sujeta la manija y jalala con la fuerza suficiente para abrir la puerta. -Explicó el chico mientras realizaba en el aire la acción que estaba explicando.

—No importa, pero te voy a decir una cosa, Weasley... —Antes de que pudiera continuar él chico la interrumpió limpiándose la garganta con fuerza. Lo cual la hizo darse cuenta que se encontraba parado frente a ella con la puerta ya abierta.—

—Ahora, ¿Me concedes el honor de entrar, Princesa? —La chica subió de mala gana al auto y a con una pierna dentro y otra afuera del vehículo, miró al pelirrojo directo a los ojos con repulsión.

—No hay nada que me parezca más estúpido o que odie más que ser llamada princesa por algún chico.

—No te preocupes, lo decía de la manera más sarcástica posible, pero gracias por la aclaración, la tendré en cuenta en el futuro, princesa. —Ron se dirigió de vuelta al lado del conductor sin esperar la reacción de Pansy a su último comentario. Sabía que le esperaba un largo camino y aunque durante su entrenamiento como auror había habido días en los que terminaba tan cansado que hubiera preferido estar muerto. Sabía que una hora a lado de Pansy Parkinson sería mucho peor que una semana completa de entrenamiento físico sin parar.

—Es en Greaney Drive, número 112, al final de la calle. Sabes donde es, ¿No? -El chico asintió sin voltear a verla, no hablaron más durante el camino.

—Si quieres espera aquí. —Dijo Pansy cuando llegaron a su destino, una casa grande típica de las familias mágicas de clase media alta. Él no dijo nada y salió del vehículo. Cuando llegó al otro lado de este Pansy ya estaba afuera acomodando su vestido.

—Ahora abres la puerta y te bajas por ti misma. ¡Felicidades! —Dijo Ron sarcástico.

—Lo pensé bien, Weasley. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la idea de tener un...vigilante.

—No soy un vigilante. —Pansy lo ignoró y continuó hablando.—

—Pero acepté porque mi padre me lo pidió, pero si hubiera sabido antes que Shacklebolt te iba poner a ti como parte de la vigilancia yo…¡Jamás hubiera aceptado! —Las orejas del chico habían enrojecido visiblemente. Estaba molesto pero sabía que no le convenía pelear con aquella chica ahora. Solo tenía que soportar su presencia por un par de días o semanas y sería pasado de nivel al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros que no habían cometido las mismas faltas que él.

—Te voy a esperar aquí afuera. —Se sentó en un macetero y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsa. Pansy se lo arrebató y lo dobló con una de sus manos dejándolo infumable.

—No se te ocurra fumar eso cuando estes conmigo.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó molesto.—

—El humo, es malo para tu piel, ¿No lo sabes?, Hace que el tejido de tu piel envejezca mucho más rápido y no hay hechizo o poción que pueda revertir el daño por completo. Ni siquiera dejo que Draco fume cerca de mí, mucho menos tú que solo eres… —Ron soltó una pequeña risa burlesca al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué soy? Apurate, Parkinson, yo tengo muchas menos ganas que tú de estar aquí.

Había pasado casi media hora desde que Pansy había entrado a la casa a ver lo de su disfraz. Ron ya había fumado tres cigarrillos y había dado un par de vueltas alrededor de la calle. En realidad había decidido que quería dejar de fumar hace unos meses y llevaba varias semanas intentandolo y lo había logrado, en parte, pero el estrés de los últimos días había causado que sintiera las mismas ganas de fumar que antes, era lo único que lo tranquilizaba, además de la buena comida, pero no podía cargar con algo de comer a todos lados. Se sentó en un macetero de ladrillo que estaba frente a la casa mientras pensaba que Pansy ya se había demorado mucho.

"¿Y si le pasó algo?, Sería mi culpa, alguien pudo habernos seguido y entrar cuando me distraje, no debí haberla dejado sola. No hay manera de que puedan dejarme pasar algo así." Pensó Ron mientras se dirigía preocupado a la casa, se dió cuenta que la puerta no tenía seguro y prefirió entrar sin tocar para no alertar a un posible atacante. Caminó por un largo pasillo en el que solo había algunas fotografías y adornos muy anticuados. Se asomó en una puerta que estaba abierta al fondo del pasillo y vio a Pansy agachada levantando un voluminoso vestido del suelo. Solo llevaba puesto un juego de bustier y panties negros de encaje que contrastaban con la pálida piel de sus muslos y espalda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Pansy se dió la vuelta y lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta. Soltó un grito y se cubrió rápidamente mientras Ron miraba nervioso al suelo.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

—Te estabas tardando mucho y pensé que podría haberte pasado algo. —Volteó a ver a Pansy a los ojos para contestarle.

—No me veas, Weasley. ¡Date la vuelta! —Dio media vuelta mirando ahora hacia afuera de la habitación. Se sentía muy avergonzado y su rostro lo delataba, estaba completamente rojo, hasta las orejas. —¿No se supone que tenías que estar vigilando la entrada? —Preguntó Pansy aún alterada pero se tranquilizó al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba el chico.

—Me distraje un segundo y pudo haber pasado algo en ese momento.—Se cubría un costado de la cara con una mano mientras hablaba.— ¿Ya te vestiste?

—Tranquilizate, parece que nunca has visto a una chica en ropa interior antes. Dudo que a una que se vea tan bien pero de cualquier modo. Nadie va a matarte, Weasley. Ya puedes voltear.

Pero el chico no se movió, había escuchado un ruido afuera.

—¿Sucede algo, querida? —Preguntó la voz de una mujer mayor.

De repente apareció por el pasillo una señora de unos 70 años que vestía un juego de falda y saco, muy elegantes, en tono morado.

—¿Quién es usted, joven? —Dijo Mirando al pelirrojo de arriba a abajo.—

—El es el auror que puso el ministerio para protegerme, abuela.— La señora lo miró sonriente y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él.—

—Vaya luce muy joven, casi de tu edad y es muy apuesto. —Dijo con entusiasmo. Ron sonrió y Pansy puso los ojos en blanco molesta.—

—Ron Weasley, un placer. —Dijo él un poco desconcertado. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la señora cuando escuchó su apellido.—

—Muchas gracias, abuela, vendré mañana como a está hora a recoger el vestido. —Salió rápido de la habitación, le dió un beso en la mejilla a la anciana y se dirigió a la salida.— Vamos, Weasley, tenemos otra parada. —Él se despidió con la mano y salió caminando detrás de Pansy.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu abuela? —Preguntó Ron una vez que ambos estaban arriba del auto.

—Porque no es algo que necesites saber, era lo que te estaba diciendo antes de entrar. Es mejor que no me abras la puerta, ni te me acerques, ni me hagas preguntas, ni me hables a menos que sea que yo te llame para algo que necesite.

—Entendido y me parece perfecto porque toda está situación me resulta insoportable, casi tan insoportable como usted, señorita Parkinson.

—Como si pudiera interesarme en lo más mínimo tu opinión. —Pansy se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—A casa, solo dije eso para safarme rápido de mi abuela.

—No le hizo mucha gracia verme ahí.

—No es la persona más simpática del mundo, Weasley.

—Parecía agradable hasta que dije mi nombre.

—No le gustan mucho los de tu tipo.

—¿A qué te refieres con los de mi tipo?

—A todo, Weasley. Todo tú, cada parte de ti es repulsiva.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo, porque yo también creo que eres repulsiva e insoportable en todos los aspectos posibles.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? Lo que pasa es que tú eres un pobre perdedor, no me importaría tu opinión ni aunque...

—Shh… —Ron puso un dedo sobre su boca para callarla.— Escucho que sigues hablando pero no hay nadie aquí que quiera escucharte. —Pansy se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta para mirar por la ventana con evidente molestia. Él sonrió satisfecho mirando al frente.— Así está mejor.

Llegaron a la mansión y Ron se bajó tranquilo del auto, Pansy ya había salido y él la miró extrañado al ver que no se movía, se dió cuenta de que ella estaba mirando a Draco que se aproximaba caminando molesto hacia ellos. Pansy saludó a su novio con un beso en la mejilla pero el rostro del chico estaba fijo en Ron y lo miraba lleno de odio.

—¿Qué haces con ese perdedor? —Dijo el rubio pasando su mirada a la chica.

—Draco, Weasley es el auror que el ministerio mandó para que me acompañe cuando salga.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño mientras se aproximaba a Ron. —¿Este perdedor? Creo que alguien quiere que te maten, mi vida. —Se burló Draco.

—¿Tengo que recordarte quién te salvó la vida cuando…?

—¡Cállate Weasley! —Pansy se paró entre ellos.

—Amor, vamos adentro, ya he tenido demasiado con aguantarlo toda la mañana como para que hagas esto.

—No me gusta que ese perdedor este cerca de ti. —Gritó Draco mirando a Pansy. on iba a contestarle pero ella se le adelantó.

—Mi amor, te juro que ya hablé con Shaklebolt y no hubo manera de convencerlo, solo lo veré cuando salga de aquí y sabes que con todo esto no tengo animos de hacerlo, hoy tuve que ir a ver lo de mi disfraz y por eso tuvo que acompañarme. —Pansy estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, estaba nerviosa y parecía que estaba a punto de suplicarle para que se calmara. Ron nunca la había visto actuar así. Draco dio media vuelta y entró molesto a la casa.

—Weasley, puedes irte, voy estar con Draco. ¿Puedes ir mañana a recoger mi disfraz como a esta hora?

—Pansy, no soy tu mandadero, pero creo que prefiero ir yo solo que tener que aguantarte durante el camino de ida y vuelta.

—Sí, eso supuse. —Ron la miró indeciso sin moverse.— ¿Sucede algo?

—No sé si deba decirte esto porque quizás quieras matar a alguien después de saberlo. —Pansy lo miró fijamente.

—Dilo ahora, Weasley. ¿Es algo de mi padre?

—No, no es nada de él es que el viernes salí con una chica…

—No me interesa tu vida amorosa, aunque admito que me resulta impactante que existan mujeres tan desesperadas para salir contigo. Debo ir adentro o Draco se va a molestar más.

—Espera, no es eso lo que quería decirte sino de Draco, él estaba ahí.

—Ah, claro, me dijo que salió con sus amigos. —Contesto Pansy sonriendo.

—Es que no vi a sus amigos, pero…

—Weasley, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Draco está adentro enojado contigo y creo que podemos dejar los detalles de tu vida social para otro momento.

—Pansy…

—¿Algo más? —Ron negó con la cabeza.

Pansy se dirigió con prisa a la sala. Draco estaba parado en una esquina. Volteó a ver a Pansy cuando entró.

—Tardaste mucho.

—Le pedí a Ron que fuera él solo a recoger mañana el disfraz y le dije que se marchara.

—No lo necesitas, yo puedo llevarte a donde quieras. —Pansy sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Sabes que no es para eso por lo que está aquí.

—Voy a contratar seguridad privada, tres personas que te sigan a todos lados. No quiero volver a verte cerca de él.

—Solo será unos días, no pienso salir de la casa quizás solo para la fiesta de Halloween y después de eso no pienso salir hasta que vuelva mi padre. —Pansy se sentó en un sillón y Draco se sentó a lado de ella abrazandola.

—Yo ya tengo listo mi disfraz.

—¿Ya vas a decirme de que es?

—Aún no, quiero que sea sorpresa.

—Pero yo ya te dije que era el mío y además te burlaste.

—No es verdad. —Draco besó el cuello de Pansy, ella movió el hombro y se apartó, no se sentía cómoda.— ¿Sucede algo amor?

—No. —Draco se abalanzó sobre ella y tomó su cintura poniendo su rostro frente al de ella.

—Pensé que como no puedes salir, deberíamos aprovechar ahora que está la mansión sola. —Pansy se separó de él con brusquedad.

—No está la casa sola, mi padre está detenido y su vida corre peligro.

—No es para que te pongas así, solo decía que podemos estar juntos sin que nos molesten. Ya nunca tienes ganas de hacer nada conmigo y todo te molesta.

—Claro que no. Perdóname, creo que debo ser la peor novia solo porque no quiero acostarme contigo mientras mi padre está encerrado en el ministerio.

—No quise decir eso amor, y llevas semanas así, desde antes de que pasara esto. —Tomó la mano de Pansy y levantó el rostro de la chica con su otra mano.— Perdóname.

—No, tú tienes razón pero es que está situación no es fácil para mí y no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

—Te entiendo, Pansy. Recuerdo cuando yo estaba en...una situación similar. Tú eras la más comprensiva del mundo.

—Y no era nada fácil. —Draco sonrió levemente.

—¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

—Me siento mal, voy a dormir un rato. Perdón. Ven a buscarme mañana por la noche para llegar juntos a la fiesta y te compensaré por lo comprensivo que eres. —Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron con un rápido beso en los labios.


	3. Noche de Brujas

La mañana del día siguiente Ron fue a buscar el disfraz de Pansy solo. La abuela de la chica le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de su trabajo y parecía algo desconfiada. Ron hizo todo lo posible por deshacerse de ella lo antes posible. No había nadie afuera cuando llegó a la mansión y entró por la puerta de atrás. Dejó el disfraz sobre la mesa de la cocina donde estaba la elfina que había visto el otro día con otros dos, preguntó por Pansy y le dijeron que no había bajado en toda la mañana. Ron fue al recibidor para dejar el disfraz en un lugar en el que Pansy pudiera verlo. Era la primera vez que entraba en la mansión. La decoración era ostentosa y de buen gusto, todas las habitaciones parecían amplias e igual de elegantes. Dejó el paquete en una mesa que estaba frente a los escalones y se sentó en un sofá que estaba al lado de la sala que tenía vista a las escaleras. Al ver que Pansy no aparecía decidió marcharse y volver más tarde, ya sabía que tenía que acompañarla a la fiesta de esa noche, solo la dejaría en la entrada y se quedaría vigilando. Eso lo tranquilizaba, no quería estar en la fiesta probablemente llena de Slytherins a la que Pansy tenía que asistir esa noche.

Volvió cuando ya había oscurecido se sentó a esperar a Pansy, eran las ocho de la noche y ella aún no bajaba, se puso de pie para ir a buscarla pero en ese momento la vio bajando las escaleras. Estaba usando un vestido rosa con falda larga ampona y corsé. Pero en la parte del busto tenía una enorme mancha de sangre y justo en la parte donde se supone que va el corazón tenía una aplicación muy realista de uno de estos, que latía de la misma manera en la que lo hace ese órgano humano, muy cerca de un pronunciado escote que se hacía más notorio por la presión del corsé.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado como idiota, Weasley?

—De hecho, llevo rato esperando a verte para que me digas cuando nos vamos.

—Estaba esperando a Draco, pero acaba de llegarme una carta de su parte al parecer no va a poder venir y dijo que me verá allá… ¿De qué vienes disfrazado? —Preguntó la chica mirándolo con expresión de asco.

—No llevo ningún disfraz.

—Honestamente no estaba segura porque esos pantalones rotos y el estampado de tu camisa son realmente horribles. Pareces un muggle con problemas mentales.

—Tú también luces horripilante. —Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras le echaba un vistazo a la mancha de sangre cerca del pecho de la chica.— Pero eso no es novedad.

—¿Al menos sabes de que voy vestida?

—Eso creo.

—Estás demente si piensas que voy a dejar que te vean cerca de mí, luciendo así.

—No te preocupes, no pienso pararme cerca de ti en ningún momento.

—Yo había pensado que podías pararte en una esquina del lugar y ver todo de lejos pero ya que no voy a llegar con Draco, puedo llegar contigo.

—Eso no está en mi contrato. —Pansy lo tomó del brazo y subió las escaleras corriendo, el chico la siguió sin cuestionarla, pero estaba seguro de que no le convencería de ir a esa fiesta disfrazado como un invitado. Entraron a la habitación del padre de Pansy, era amplia y sencilla, solo un par de muebles y una enorme cama con sábanas de seda azules, usa sola ventana grande con largas cortinas en tonos similares y un clóset de madera antiguo que Pansy abrió y comenzó a revolver apresurada.

—Algo de aquí debe servir. —

—No lo creo, Parkinson. No voy a entrar a esa fiesta, voy a ver todo desde afuera.

—Esto le va a costar caro a Draco. —Dijo para ella misma, después sacó unos pantalones negros que se veían muy finos y se los aventó a Ron en las manos.— Weasley, necesito que llegues conmigo y créeme, vas a llamar mucho más la atención si llegas luciendo así que si vas disfrazado.

Después de buscar por un par de minutos Pansy sacó una capa que normalmente le hubiera parecido muy anticuada y demasiado llamativa, pero para una ocasión como este le parecía apropiada. Se veía además elegante y costosa. Sacó también una camisa y se la dió.

Pansy salió de la habitación para dejar que Ron se probara el traje. Al entrar se sorprendió al verlo.

—No te ves tan mal, Weasley. Quizás si acomodas tu cabello de otra forma...—Pansy pasó una mano por su cabello y le hizo indicaciones para que la siguiera hasta su habitación. Él tomó su ropa y caminó detrás de ella.

—Weasley, no sé si lo notaste pero mi disfraz es de la doncella del cuento de "El peludo corazón del hechicero"

—Sí, eso pensé, es muy realista. Me gusta mucho.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, se ve muy bien...el disfraz. —Pansy sonrió y después volvió a mirar a Ron de arriba a abajo.

—Era mi cuento favorito de niña y tiene un significado especial.

—Me imagino. —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco pero seguía sonriendo.—

—No es lo que estás pensando, Weasley. Tiene un significado especial para mí, además de la moraleja obvia.

—Yo no dije nada, pero ustedes en Slytherin tienen una fascinación por las artes oscuras o ¿Me equivoco? —Ron pensó que la chica quizás se refería a la muerte de su madre que podría compararse a la de la doncella del cuento que murió por estar cerca de un hechicero maligno. Aunque se notaba que Pansy adoraba a su padre.—

—Te equivocas, como de costumbre, pero eso no importa ahora. Te pondré una aplicación como la mía, pero de un corazón podrido, como el del hechicero. —Ron sonrió, le parecía una idea divertida.

—Claro, se verá genial. —Contesto animado.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó Pansy sorprendida.— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Draco pensó que era una idea tonta usar disfraces en pareja. —Dijo apenada.— No es que eso esté haciendo contigo pero...algo así.

—No lo es. Depende del disfraz pero no tiene nada de tonto. Pero quizás el tenga razón. —Pansy lo miró confundida.— Quiero decir, nadie tiene más experiencia en ser un completo tonto que Draco. —Pansy río un poco y se sentó en la cama apuntando al pecho de Ron con su varita. El chico se pusó nervioso.

—Tranquilo, solo voy a ponerte un corazón.

Pansy conjuró un hechizo e hizo aparecer un corazón latiente que lucía mucho más tétrico que el de ella. Contemplo el disfraz por unos segundos en silencio, parecía emocionada.

—Te ves muy bien, Weasley. Imagina lo excelente que hubiera lucido en Draco, se va a arrepentir cuando te vea. —Ron no estaba molesto, notó que ella en verdad estaba pensando en él y no había dicho aquello para ofenderlo. Se sentía mal por no haberle dicho lo que había visto, pero era como si ella no quisiera que lo hiciera.

—Realmente lo quieres, ¿No? Es decir, realmente te transformas cuando hablas de él, pero no en el buen sentido. —Pansy enarco una ceja y lo miró confundida.—Es decir, me recuerdas a una víbora, un poco amenazante pero cuando hablas de él y mucho cuando estás con él...te conviertes en un conejito asustado.

—¡Cállate!, No tienes idea de que estás diciendo, comadreja.

—Vaya, ¿De donde recastaste ese asunto tan maduro? —Pansy rió y se sintió un poco avergonzada.

—Cállate ya.

—Solo digo que si otra persona te dijera o hiciera las cosas que él te hace, no sólo no se los perdonarías si no que…

—No creo que tu cabello tenga remedio y creo que se hace tarde, debemos irnos ya, supongo que ya todos estarán lo suficientemente ebrios como para darle importancia al hecho de que llegue acompañada de ti.

Pansy sabía exactamente a que se refería Ron con todo lo que había dicho, ella misma lo había pensado muchas veces y se encontraba molesta consigo misma por dejar que Draco siempre pasara encima de ella. Siempre le perdonaba todo e incluso terminaba pidiendo perdón por cosas que ella no había hecho. Temía perderlo, pensaba que si le reclamaba o se enojaba él preferiría olvidarse de ella que tratar de arreglar las cosas. Lo quería, siempre lo había hecho, no quería estar sin él, no era que fuera tan feliz con él, simplemente se sentía cómoda a su lado, sentía que era algo seguro y era el tipo de chico con el que siempre había soñado casarse.

Ron condujo hasta la mansión de la familia Bulstrode, donde como cada año, se llevaría acabo la fiesta organizada por Millicent, su ex compañera de clases. Se bajaron y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada donde había una pequeña fuente que estaba llena de telarañas, parte de la decoración. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Se escuchaba la música, gritos y se veían algunas personas bailando.

—Perfecto, está oscuro y con tanta gente nadie nos verá entrar juntos. Solo quiero ver a Draco y que las chicas vean mi vestido, espero podamos irnos pronto.

—No entiendo porque tanto escándalo para venir a una fiesta en la que ni siquiera quieres estar. —Pansy se separó unos pasos de él y fue a saludar a la anfitriona de la fiesta, que estaba con un grupo de chicas luciendo un atuendo peludo y ceñido al cuerpo con orejas de gato. Todas halagaron el disfraz de Pansy. Ron caminó nervioso detrás de ella y Millicent fue la primera en reconocerlo.

—¿Ron Weasley? —Pansy tragó saliva.

—¡Hola! —Dijo el chico tratando de sonreír.

—Chicas, Weasley es parte de la seguridad que el ministerio pusó en mi casa por la misión en que mi padre los está ayudando. Recuerden que es secreto. ¿Verdad Weasley? —El asintió pero tenía el presentimiento de que Pansy le había mentido a aquellas chicas acerca del origen de su misión.

—Y trajeron disfraces a juego. —Dijo Millicent aún sonriente pasando la mirada por sus disfraces.— Quizás ganen el concurso de mejor disfraz en pareja, se ven muy realistas.

—No, Milli, en serio no quiero ganar ese concurso con él. ¿Has visto a Draco? —La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Tu disfraz luce muy bien. Ron. —Dijo Daphne Greengrass que llevaba un pequeño vestido con vendas haciendo alusión a una momia, se tambaleó hasta donde él estaba parado, se veía algo tomada.— ¿Quieres bailar? —Ron sonrió nervioso y Pansy jalo de su brazo sin dejar que contestara.

—Primero, ¡Que asco! Segundo, él no puede bailar está aquí para trabajar, ¿O no, Weasley? —El asintió y Daphne parecía decepcionada.

Más tarde Ron se paró en una esquina oscura de la fiesta, Pansy se encontraba con su grupo de amigas bailando, Ron estaba recargado contra la pared en el otro lado del vestíbulo, solo echaba miradas de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que la chica que debía vigilar no se había marchado.

—¡Ron Weasley! —Grito un chico que acababa de separarse de una multitud que bailaba en el centro de la habitación y ahora caminaba hacia él sonriendo amistosamente.

—¡Boot! —Contestó el pelirrojo cuando estuvo frente a su ex-compañero de clase que llevaba un disfraz de lobo.

—Me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo aunque es todo una sorpresa. No pensé que fuera tu tipo de fiesta o amigos.

—Oh, no estoy aquí por la fiesta.

—¿Entonces que haces aquí? —Ron dirigió su mirada hacia el último lugar en el que había visto a Pansy y ella ya no estaba ahí. La buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación pero no estaba ahí.

—Trabajo. Lo siento, creo que perdí algo.

La buscó por toda la planta baja, que era la que estaba llena de gente, pero no la veía por ningún lugar, su vestido era enorme y fácil de identificar, pero eso no ayudaba. Perfecto, perdí a la psicópata de Parkinson en una mansión oscura llena de hijos de ex-mortífagos. Kingsley va a matarme si se entera de esto.

Subió las escaleras hacia la planta alta, había poca gente arriba y escuchó gritos provenientes desde una habitación. Estaba seguro de que era Pansy. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que había escuchado su voz, preocupado por los gritos y la vio parada frente a Draco y una chica que nunca había visto antes, ambos a medio vestir y mirando a Pansy asustados. La chica tenía un candelabro en las manos y parecía estar apunto de aventarselo a Draco. Ron corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura tratando de calmarla y jalo el candelabro pero Pansy no lo soltó.

—¡Suéltame, Weasley! —Ron no lo hizo caso y forcejeó por el candelabro hasta que ella se hubo reunido y lo soltó. Draco lo estaba mirando y se dió cuenta del disfraz que llevaba.

—¿Qué hace ese idiota disfrazado de el hechicero? Ese era mi disfraz.

—Que no quisiste llevar. —Gritó Pansy furiosa.

—Es...quería darte la sorpresa...dijo Draco mirando su capa que estaba tirada en el piso. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Pansy al darse cuenta se la limpió rápidamente.

—Pero ahora me has dado una sorpresa más grande. —Su voz se quebró al decir aquello y Ron se puso frente a ella.

—Pansy, vámonos. —Ella tomó su mano inconscientemente. Draco se molestó y apuntó a Ron con su varita, el pelirrojo sacó la suya e hizo lo mismo. La otra chica los miraba asustados y Pansy susurró al oído de Ron que se fueran. El se giró para seguir su orden que más bien sonaba como súplica. Abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto.

—Aléjate de mi novia o te vas a arrepentir. —Ron se volteó furioso y apuntó su varita contra Draco.

—Everte Statum! —El rubio perdió el equilibrio y cayó pero se levantó rápidamente atacando a Ron.

—¡Expulso! —El pelirrojo salió disparado por el aire y empujó a Pansy que estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta, la chica solo se tambaleó y el había llegado hasta afuera de la habitación con el hechizo. Se había lastimado por el golpe pero se levantó rápidamente y entró a atacar de nuevo a su oponente. Un par de personas que habían estado afuera escuchando ahora habían entrado a ver que pasaba, lo que llamó la atención de un par de curiosos más, entre ellos las amigas de Pansy, ella estaba muy avergonzada al ver a toda la gente que estaba ahí que de seguro ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Gritó Ron apuntando a Draco que aún se burlaba desprevenido de la caída de su oponente. Su varita había salido rodando y Pansy la tomó y la partió en dos sin pensarlo. La tiró al suelo y miró fijamente a Draco.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar esto. —Salió caminando de prisa, empujando a la gente que estaba en la puerta y Ron la siguió, no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron adentro del vehículo.

Pansy le pidió que la llevara a casa y después no dijo nada en todo el camino. Tenía la cara escondida entre las rodillas y no hacía ningún ruido pero Ron sabía que estaba llorando. Llegaron a la mansión y ya se habían detenido pero Pansy no se movió. Ron bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar cosa que era complicada con la voluminosa falda de su vestido.

Caminó con ella hasta el recibidor, Pansy quería decirle que se fuera pero no encontraba fuerza para hablar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro, Weasley. Nunca había estado mejor. —Ron suspiró sabía que su pregunta era estúpida pero no sabía como romper el silencio.

—Me encanta ser la burla de todos. —Pansy había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, él no sabía que hacer, se acercó y la abrazó, se sentía incómodo primero y Pansy no hizo nada, siguió llorando y después hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Weasley.— Todos deben estar hablando de lo tonta que soy.

—Pansy, tú no tienes porque sentirte mal, ese idiota es el que te engañó.

—Eso es lo de menos, todos deben estarse burlando de mí en este momento, de seguro él también. —Ron dió unas palmadas en la espalda de la chica tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella se separó de él y lo empujó.—Todo esto es tu culpa, idiota. —Ron la observó confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto.

—¿Tu novio te engaña y es conmigo con quién estás molesta?

—Si no lo hubieras atacado no se hubiera hecho ese escándalo nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora todo el mundo mágico sabe que soy una estúpida a la que su prometido la engaña con una...una tipa que no es nadie.

—Pansy… —El chico suspiro y puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.—Pensé en decirte esto desde antes pero empezaste con tus cosas y después dijiste que no habláramos si no era para cosas necesarias y que no me metiera en tu vida.

—¿Ya lo sabías? Claro...—Se apartó de él lentamente.— Por eso ponías esa cara cada vez que mencionaba a Draco, sabías que me engañaba con esa tipa y no hiciste nada.

—No, no lo sabía.

—¿Entonces? Habla… Ibas a decirme algo el otro día.

—Y no me dejaste, parecía que ya sabías lo que te iba a decir.

—Dime que era lo que ibas a decirme. No puede ser peor.

—El día que te dije que vi a Malfoy, estaba con una chica, pero no era la misma…no tengo idea de quien era pero estoy segura de que no era la misma con la que...estaba hoy.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos. Ron la abrazó un poco nervioso por la reacción que ella podría tener ante ese gesto. Pero Pansy solo se quedó parada, el calor de chico la reconfortó en ese momento en el cual se sentía más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido.

—Lo siento, en ese momento yo no sabía que Malfoy era tu novio, ni siquiera sabía que mi nueva misión iba a ser tener que cuidarte. —En ese momento Pansy recordó en donde estaba y se separó del chico bruscamente.—

—Y esto no es parte de tu trabajo. No sé en que estás pensando pero no vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo. —Dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas con las manos para después marcharse. Pansy entró a su habitación con prisa, se quitó el vestido y lloró sobre su almohada hasta quedarse dormida.


	4. Mesas y sofás

Pansy había tardado horas en poder conciliar el sueño después de lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de disfrazes, por eso a las doce del mediodía, cuando Ron toco la puerta de su habitación para recoger su ropa que había dejado ahí la noche anterior, ella aún dormía. Al no escuchar respuesta entró preocupado pensando en que Pansy pudiera haberse escapado, abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio acostada en la cama. Pensó en tomar su ropa sin hacer ruido pero cuando estaba a medio camino la chica se movió, ya estaba despierta y se sentó rápidamente cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la cobija.

—¿Pansy?

—¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate, Weasley.

—Solo quería buscar mi ropa. Ayer la dejé aquí después de probarme el disfraz, ¿Recuerdas? —Ron aún llevaba puesta la ropa del padre de Pansy.— No quería irme con esto puesto.

—Bien, tómala y vete.

—Como no contestabas pensé que no estabas aquí y como no te vi abajo pensé que quizás te habías escapado.

—Estaba durmiendo, Weasley. Es lo que hace la gente decente por las noches.

—Son las doce, Parkinson. Descuida solo voy a buscar mi ropa, me cambiaré y me iré. —Pansy aprovechó que el chico había entrado a su armario a recoger sus cosas para cubrirse con una bata de seda rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esperó al chico sentada sobre la cama. Ron salió vestido con sus jeans gastados y su camisa a cuadros y la ropa que Pansy le había prestado doblada.

—Le diré a los elfos que laven la capa de mi padre porque sé que la extrañará cuando vuelva pero deberías quedarte con lo demás. Te favorece mucho más que esa ridícula ropa muggle con la que sueles andar. —Pansy se había puesto de pie y había caminado hasta estar parada frente a él.—

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi ropa?

—Además de que es desagradable y de pésimo gusto, ayer por la noche te veías casi decente. —Pansy se había movido de modo que ahora solo había unos cuantos centímetros de separación entre sus rostros y ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía.—

—Veo que ya estás mucho mejor. —Dijo Ron con seriedad.—

—No veo porque no habría de estarlo. Tú mismo me dijiste ayer que Malfoy no vale la pena, ni siquiera para mí. —El chico trago saliva. La cercanía de ella lo ponía nervioso, vió como humedecía sus labios, después la miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba completamente asustado sus cambios de humor eran tan impredecibles que no tenía idea de que era lo que la chica estaba pensando ahora.—

—Bien, me alegro. Debo irme...señorita.

—No te he dicho que puedes irte. —Pansy lo jalo del cuello para alcanzar sus labios y los besó desesperada, él estaba desconcertado pero correspondió su beso, había querido probar sus labios desde la noche anterior cuando la vió por primera vez con el disfraz de doncella. Soltó la ropa que traía en las manos y la sujeto de la cintura, se quedó así por dos segundos y después la apartó. Ella solo lo miró esperando que dijera algo. Estaba despeinada y su maquillaje completamente corrido pero aún así él pensó que se veía hermosa y vulnerable, cosa que sólo había mirado en ella la noche anterior mientras lloraba por Draco.

—¿Qué fué eso? —Preguntó Ron completamente desconcertado. Pansy río aunque no parecía del todo cómoda.—

—Tranquilo, parece que todo te asusta. ¡Vaya auror me mandó el ministerio!, No fue nada.

—Vaya, me alegra que te resulte tan divertido pero a mí no, porque si Shacklebolt se enterara de lo que acabas de hacer, me despediría. —Dijo con molestia.—

—Vaya, en ese caso quizás pueda hacer el sacrificio de repetirlo, aunque no lo hice yo sola. —Pansy puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó más a él.— No lo había pensado, buena forma de librarme de ti de manera definitiva. —Ron enarcó una ceja.— Aunque dudo que a Draco le haga mucha gracia que…

—Oh ya entiendo, quieres pagarle a Malfoy con la misma moneda. —Ron río.— Nada original y muy tonta idea, pero tendrás que buscarte a alguien más. Ya demasiado tengo con tener que aguantarte a diario como para que además me metas en lo que sea de lo que se trate el juego de serpientes que tienes con el hurón ese.

—Ya quisieras, sigue soñando.

—Vaya, eres más tonta de lo que pensaba, en serio piensas seguir con ese idiota después de lo que te hizo.

—No quiero volver a verlo nunca pero si no fuera así, no es ningún asunto tuyo y tú eres el único tonto aquí.

—No me importa si perdonas ese patán o no, pero entiende que prefiero aguantarte a ti sola que a ti con el combo hurón. —Pansy disimuló una risa y Ron se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.—

—Espera. —Ron se detuvo.— ¿Era más bonita que yo? La chica con la que estaba Draco.

—No, Parkinson, no era más bonita que tú.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que soy bonita? —Ron puso los ojos en blanco.—

—Adiós.

—Espera, puedes decirle a los elfos de la cocina que preparen unas papas a la francesa y macarrones con queso y un postre de chocolate o algo, muero de hambre, por favor.

—Claro. —Contestó Ron desde el pasillo.—

Le dijo a un elfo lo que Pansy le había encargado y cuando salía de la mansión vio a Malfoy llegar caminando en dirección contraria a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, comadreja?

—Mi trabajo, a diferencia de ti tengo algo que hacer en este lugar.

—Veo que sigues con ganas de pelear. Me alegro porque yo amanecí con unos deseos incontrolables de partir tu cara de idiota. —Malfoy sacó su varita con rapidez, Ron no tardó nada en sacar la suya.

—¿Está tu papi por aquí? No veo de donde puedas sacar valor para enfrentarte a un auror con dos años de entrenamiento.

—Se ve que sigues siendo un perdedor. No sé quien puede odiar tanto a mi novia para haberle mandado tremenda protección.

—Tu novia acaba de decirme que no quiere volver a verte así que si no te vas ahora, tomaré como parte de mi trabajo, hacer que te esfumes. —Draco dio un paso y empujó a Ron.

—No me gusta nada que estes cerca de ella.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Temes que la lastime? Espera...eso ya lo hiciste tú. —Draco entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante. —Mi trabajo es protegerla y hasta ayer en la noche no había tenido que sacar mi varita.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —Preguntó Draco un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes de que hablo, comadreja.

—Entonces lo recuerdas, me alegro. Así te darás cuenta de que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Deja de meterte donde no te llaman. Voy a hacer que te saquen de aquí pero primero voy a hablar con Pansy. —Draco trató de sacarle la vuelta pero Ron se interpuso en su camino riendo. El rubio estaba furioso, le dio un puñetazo a Weasley y este se lo devolvió con más fuerza y después lo pateó. El guardia de seguridad que había dejado entrar a Draco vino a ver que era lo que pasaba y él prefirió marcharse.

Ron volvió adentro para limpiarse la nariz que estaba sangrando con ayuda de una elfina. Pansy entró a la cocina, se había lavado la cara y traía un vestido rosa de manga larga y con falda suelta que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla. Lo primero que vio fue a Ron sentado en uno de los bancos frente a la barra de la cocina deteniendo la hemorragia de su nariz con un pañuelo.

—Pensé que estabas desesperado por marcharte. —El no respondió nada.—

—Señorita, ya está listo todo lo que me ordenó. ¿Quiere que preparen el comedor o lo comerá en su habitación como en los últimos días? —Preguntó una elfina que estaba en la cocina.—

—Puedes retirarte ahora, Cecil. Gracias. —Dijo Pansy que estaba mirando la nariz de Ron.—

—Aún está el pastel que pidió en el horno, señorita.

—Yo lo sacaré cuando esté listo. —La elfina se marchó de mala gana y le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Ron mientras lo hacía.— Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó en la nariz? No me digas que te fuiste de boca contra el piso porque sí te creo.

—Vino el idiota de tu novio y quería a hablar contigo pero le dije que se largara y se fue arrastrándose.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Me dijiste que no querías volver a verlo y sé que es una exageración pero ahora no creí que quisieras hablar con él.

—¿Traía flores o algo?

—No, no vi que trajera nada.

—Supongo que no quiero verlo aún. Tengo que pensar bien que le voy a decir.

—Ya me voy. —Ron se levantó del banco.—

—Espera, no has comido nada y parece que hay demasiada comida. —Dijo Pansy antes de llevarse a la boca una papa.— Voy a servirnos algo mientras esperamos a que esté listo el pastel.

—¿Quieres que me quede a comer contigo?

—Sí, bueno no es que lo quiera pero no voy a mandarte a comer al jardín. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—Creo que preferirías que no contestara eso. —Sonrío y Pansy hizo lo mismo.

—Siéntate. —Ron regresó al banco en el que se encontraba unos minutos atrás y momentos después ella se sentó a su poniendo dos platos llenos de comida frente a ellos. La chica comenzó a comer, no de la manera delicada y elegante en la que él se hubiera imaginado que Pansy Parkinson comería. Tenía el tenedor en una mano y con la otra tomaba las papas y se las metía enteras a la boca. Ron que normalmente no solía fijarse en los demás a la hora de comer y devoraba los alimentos con prisa y estaba sorprendido mientras él trataba de tomar los alimentos con mayor cuidado del que tenía usualmente.—

—Vaya que tenías hambre. —Pansy se detuvo y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca mientras miraba a Ron sin entender porque decía a quello.— Digo, es normal, yo también y eso que comí algo en la mañana cuando me desperté y tú seguías durmiendo.

—Me tranquiliza, Weasley, me baja la rabia y...coraje que siento. ¿Dónde dormiste?

—En el sillón más grande de la sala. No está mal.

—Diré que te acomoden una de las habitaciones de visitas por si vuelves a necesitarla.

—No es necesario, Parkinson.

—Tampoco era necesario que te quedaras aquí, pudiste haberte ido. Es por si acaso, sabes, Shakebolt quería que vivieras aquí pero mi padre le dijo que no era necesario porque ya está la seguridad de afuera. Te mandaría a la habitación de los elfos pero necesitarías cuatro de sus camas para poder acostarte. —Ron río.—

—Me sorprende lo amable que eres con tus elfos. Tampoco digo que seas un amor, pero los tratas mejor de como tratabas a cualquier persona en el colegio. —Pansy sonrió.— Y definitivamente mucho mejor que a mí pero eso no me sorprende, para ser honesto.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, deberías escuchar como Malfoy les habla cuando viene. Mis padres siempre trataron bien a los elfos y la servidumbre en general. No soy un monstruo, aunque te resulte tan sorprendente. Y no sé a quien crees que traté mal además de a ti pero probablemente se lo merecían también.

—No estoy inventando nada, Parkinson, pero volviendo al tema, es lo que he visto, además el tipo de gente que tiene elfos domésticos no es la más co… No digo que este mal que tengas unos, a ellos suele gustarles hacer lo que hacen pero muchas veces los magos que…

—Weasley, mejor cállate. —Dijo Pansy con tranquilidad.— Es obvio que no me agradas y que pensamos de manera muy diferente pero deberíamos ignorar esas diferencias y tratar de llevarnos bien, por mientras esto dura, porque realmente no ganamos nada insultandonos todo el tiempo.

—Pero es que eres tú la que me insulta y yo me callo todo lo que tengo que decir cerca de ti y no es poco, porque, para que no quede duda, tampoco me agradas. —Pansy rodó los ojos y Ron sonrió.— Pero tienes razón.

—No digo que nos volvamos los mejores amigos pero podemos hablar como dos adultos maduros, que no se soportan pero tienen que convivir por alguna razón. —Ron asintió y continuó comiendo.— Supongo que de todos los gryffindor que pudieron haberme mandado, no eres el peor.

—Bueno, cuando me dijeron que tendría que andar siguiendote, pensé que para estas alturas ya habría renunciado o ya me hubiera suicidado. —Dijo en tono bromista y Pansy río.—

—No lo hagas...No renuncies, sería patético que renuncies solo por mí. Son solo unos días y es lo que quieres hacer, ¿No?

—Sí, a veces no sé, es muy emocionante y eso siempre te mantiene interesado pero al mismo tiempo no estoy seguro. A veces pienso que podría hacer otras cosas.

—Espero que esa duda no sea mi culpa.

—No, lo pensaba desde antes, de hecho he estado faltando un poco y no había estado haciéndolo muy bien, por eso me mandaron aquí.

—Ya veo, Agora estoy completamente segura, están tratando de matarme. —Pansy se levantó riendo y sacó un pastel del horno, retiró el molde y comenzó a embarrar betún sobre el.— Tienes que probar esta masa de chocolate, me encanta porque no es húmeda pero tampoco es dura y sabe a chocolate y no a una combinación de chocolate con algo más.

—Se ve delicioso. —Pansy le sirvió un pedazo y otro a ella. Ron lo probó y cerró los ojos al saborear el primer bocado.— Sí, tienes razón, sabe bien.

—Más que bien. —Dijo Pansy lamiendo el tenedor con los ojos cerrados.— Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Ron comió en silencio mientras observaba a Pansy, no había conocido a nadie que comer lo animara tanto como a él y mucho menos a una chica, ya que por su experiencia solían fijarse más en el contenido calórico de los alimentos que en su sabor, no en su familia, ni sus amigas, pero si algunas de las chicas con las que había salido.

Después de comer Ron fue a la madriguera, tomó un baño y se acostó un rato. Harry entró a buscarlo, llevaba días sin verlo y moría de curiosidad por saber como le había ido a su amigo con Pansy Parkinson.

—Vaya, ¿Sigues durmiendo a está hora?

—Solo estaba descansando, llegué hace rato y tomé un baño. La noche de ayer estuvo de locos.

—Así deben de ser todos los días con Parkinson.

—Sí, pero ayer fue peor y ni siquiera fue su culpa, del todo… La acompañé a una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Millicent Bulstrode. Te imaginarás, lleno de mortífagos juniors y magos sangre pura, Pansy me hizo usar un disfraz porque pensó que llamaría más la atención que si me aparecía así.

—Espera…¿Acabas de llamarla Pansy? —Ron levantó una ceja.

—Eso creo, pero el punto es que tuve que acompañarla porque Malfoy no pudo pasar por ella y no quería llegar sola, pero cuando llegamos ahí la perdí por un momento y cuando la encontré estaba gritándole a Malfoy porque la encontró en un cuarto con otra mujer. —Harry se rió y a Ron le molestó más de lo que el hubiera querido.— Malfoy es un idiota, no veo porque festejarle su estupidez.

—Pero hablamos de Parkinson, creo que se merecen uno al otro.

—No lo sé, ella es molesta pero no creo que se merezca eso. Lo único que hace es hablar de él. —Ron se quedó pensativo y Harry habló.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Nos fuimos de la fiesta y ella estaba muy mal. Traté de calmarla y me dijo que no me acercara a ella. Se molestó conmigo porque según ella por mi culpa todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Lamentablemente sí, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de esos Slytherin menos que admitan su culpa en algo. —Ron suspiró y continuó hablando.

—Dejé mi ropa en su cuarto y como se había ido a dormir muy molesta, esperé hasta el día siguiente pero no despertaba así que entre al cuarto.

—¿Qué hacía tu ropa en su cuarto? Nada, me prestó el disfraz y luego fuimos ahí para que me hechizara. Un corazón...

—No me gusta nada el rumbo que esto está tomando, Ron. Hablaré con Kingsley. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, puede buscar a alguien más.

—Estoy bien, Harry, de verdad, ya me estoy acostumbrando a la manera en la que actúa Pansy, aunque ahora en la mañana de la nada me agarró la cara y me besó.

—¿Te besaste con Pansy Parkinson? —Pregunto Harry con cara de asco.—

—Supongo que también la besé por unos segundos. —Admitió Ron.— Lo hizo sólo para desquitarse de Malfoy.

—Ron...eso es asqueroso.

—Se estaba riendo en mi cara, después de besarme, pero es que no la has visto Harry.

—Claro que sí, durante seis años, burlándose de mí y de ti a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—No, ahora está mejor, sobre todo ayer por la noche, pero tienes razón basta con que abra la boca para que se acabe todo su encanto y me den unas ganas de agarrarla y mandarla al polo norte en una caja de madera sellada.

—Ron, si no te conociera creería que te estás enamorando de Pansy Parkinson. —Ambos rieron.

—Harry, es en serio lo que te digo, está demente y creo que va a volverme loco. —Dijo preocupado antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.


	5. Verdes y Verdades

La mañana del día siguiente Draco fue a buscar a Pansy temprano, se sentó a esperarla en la sala y se puso de pie sonriendo al verla entrar.

—Luces hermosa. —Ella no contestó nada.— Te traje tus chocolates favoritos y las flores que te gustan. —Draco señaló una caja y un ramo de peonías que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Pensé que te habían dejado en claro que no quería volver a verte. —La sonrisa del rostro del chico se borró y tomó asiento en el sofá, parecía estar pensando lo que iba decir.— No quiero regalos ni nada tuyo, Draco. Vete o voy a llamar a alguien para que te eche.

—A la comadreja, ¿No? ¿Por qué no estaba afuera para tratar de echarme como el otro día?, ¿Está metido en tu habitación?, ¿Por eso te urge que me vaya? —El chico se había puesto de pie y levantó la voz.— ¿Dónde está ese idiota?, Ahora sí lo mataré.

—Cállate, Draco. No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así después de lo que hiciste, pero claro si tuvieras algo de sentido común no estarías aquí.

—Lo siento, pero sabes que detesto a ese asqueroso pobretón. —Pansy se sentó tranquila en el otro extremo del sofá en el que estaba Draco.—

—No me importa, Draco y Weasley no tiene la culpa de que seas un idiota, ya dime a que viniste o vete. —Draco se acercó a ella.

—A pedirte perdón, sé que te lastimé y que no es la primera vez que lo hago. —El tomó sus manos y ella giró la cabeza a un lado para no verlo.— Pero te juro que esa no fue mi intención… No pensé que fuera a pasar todo esto.

—Nunca piensas. Quedé como una estúpida delante de todos.

—¿Qué te importa? Son sólo un montón de idiotas sin vida que hablan de otras personas porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

—No, Draco el idiota eres tú y yo más porque siempre te perdonó que me mientas y hasta que me engañes con otras tipas. ¿Por qué Draco? Es obvio que no te importo, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Pansy...ellas no son nada, por eso no me importó, lo vi tan insignificante que no pensé. —La chica se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se apartó de él.— Por favor, escúchame.

—No, ya estás con tus mismas historias de siempre que no tienen ningún sentido. No quiero escucharte y es en serio, esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

—Pansy, hermosa, por favor… —Los ojos de Draco estaban brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, ella no decía nada solo lo miraba inexpresiva.— ¿Por qué?

—Ya me cansé, Draco. Estoy en el peor momento de mi vida y en lugar de estar conmigo vas y te revuelcas con no sé cuántas tipas, o con los chicos a beber ni siquiera me importa, el punto es que solo te intereso cuando piensas que me vas a perder. —Pansy se soltó llorando y él la abrazó pero ella se apartó bruscamente.— ¡Aléjate no me toques! —Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pansy eso no es verdad, fui un tonto. Estabas de mal humor y no tenías ganas de nada pero es lógico con todo lo que le estaba pasando a tu padre… —Pansy se limpió los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Cuando tu padre estuvo en Azkaban estabas más insoportable que nunca. Me gritabas y eras grosero todo el tiempo, lo único que hacías era quejarte y llorar y yo tenía que hacer como que no te veía y seguía pegada a ti preocupada porque no fuera a pasarte nada malo, como estúpida.—Yo no te pedí que hiciera nada de eso, constantemente te pedía que te alejaras.

—Lo sé y era horrible, pero no me importaba porque sabía que lo que te estaba pasando era demasiado para que pudieras manejarlo con propiedad en ese momento.

—Yo quería que me dejaras en paz, no quería lastimarte.

—Y desde entonces no haz hecho más que lastimarme, de todas las maneras posibles.

—Pansy, yo…

—Vete, Draco. En serio no quiero verte.

—Me voy a ir pero te voy a escribir en unos días. Voy a demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es real, más real que cualquier cosa que haya sentido en toda mi vida.

—Está vez es definitivo, Draco. —Dijo ella calmada.

—Luces muy tranquila.

—Ya te olvidaré y llegará alguien más, tarde o temprano.

—¿Piensas que hay alguien mejor que yo?

—Dudo que exista alguien que sea capaz de hacerme tan infeliz como tu lo haces, además no eres la gran cosa. —Draco sonrío de lado.

—Mentira, sabes que podrías tener a cualquiera cuando tu quisieras, igual que yo puedo, pero me amas, es por eso que piensas que soy el único que puedo hacerte infeliz, porque soy el único que te importa. —El sujeto su cintura y Pansy lo miró fijamente. —Y voy a demostrarte que yo también te amo, mi Pansy. —El chico la besó en la mejilla y se marchó, se encontró con Ron en el jardín y le hizo un gesto amenazante pero no se molestó en hablar con él. El pelirrojo entró a la casa y se encontró a Pansy en la sala comiendo los chocolates que le había traído Draco.

—Me encontré con Malfoy afuera.

—Sí, hablamos un rato y me trajo mis chocolates Belgas favoritos. —Pansy tomó un chocolate y se lo metió entero en la boca.— No me mires así, le dije que no lo quería volver a ver. —Le dijo al chico con la boca llena.— Prueba uno. —Pansy empujó la caja hacia él y el chico se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto al sillón en el que Pansy estaba sentada y tomó un chocolate redondo.—Solo uno, Weasley, no los consigues en ningún lugar cerca.

—Luces muy feliz.

—No puedo creer que al fin le dije a Draco todo lo que quería decirle desde hace mucho, creo que tuviste un poco que ver. Gracias supongo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pansy río.

—No es de tu incumbencia pero me suplicó y yo me negué a perdonarlo, me puso todos los pretextos posibles, ninguno que no hubiera usado antes pero le pedí que se largara y no volviera.

—Al fin haces algo que tiene sentido.

—No lo convencí pero me siento bien. A nadie se le va a olvidar lo que el hizo, ¿Por qué tengo que olvidarlo yo? —Ron asintió.— Como sea, ya que estás aquí, aunque no te pedí que vinieras, llévame al callejón Diagon. Necesito comprar unas cosas.

Ros esperó a Pansy durante una hora afuera de una tienda de ropa, cuando ella salió traía tres bolsas llenas en las manos y le pidió que la acompañara hasta una tienda de ropa masculina que estaba a un par de cuadras en un área exclusiva.

—Está tienda es de ropa de hombre y muy costosa. —Dijo Ron.

—Si vas a andar cerca de mí quiero que luzcas aceptable.

—Olvídalo, Pansy, este lugar se ve muy costoso. —Dijo Ron mientras revisaba una etiqueta.

—Yo voy a pagarlo, bobo. Velo como un regalo para agradecerte...bueno, lo que hiciste.

—Olvídalo, Pansy, así estoy bien y no necesito que me hagas ningún regalo.

—No lo veas como un regalo entonces, velo como parte de tu trabajo.

—Mi trabajo es protegerte si alguien te ataca, no jugar a vestir muñecas.

—¿Qué talla eres? Tienes un poco de barriga pero no tanto como mi padre, los pantalones que te presté a él ya no le cierran. —Ron Metió la panza molesto con lo que Pansy había dicho, ella se paseó por la tienda seleccionando algunas cosas.— Mira esta es hermosa. —Dijo ella acariciando una camisa verde de una tela sedosa.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Preguntó una pequeña mujer de edad media con cabello lacio y negro.

—El señor está buscando algo casual pero elegante. Ya vi unas cosas, ¿Dónde puede probárselas? —La mujer señaló los vestidores y Pansy le agradeció.— Mira esta camisa, esta hermosa, ¿No te gusta?

—Supongo, pero no me importa. —Pansy le entregó un par de camisas y pantalones.

—Pruebatelos por favor, Weasley. —El chico entró resignado a los probadores y salió minutos después con uno camisa roja fajada en unos pantalones negros que le ajustaban perfecto. Pansy le echó un vistazo a su trasero y después se paró junto a él.— Luces bien. —Ron sonrió levemente mientras se miraba en el espejo.— Pruébate la otra camisa. —Le hizo caso a Pansy y salió segundos después acomodándose la camisa verde que a Pansy le había gustado.

—Es un poco de serpiente, ¿No crees?

—Resalta el color de tus ojos. —Dijo Pansy con su mirada fija en la de él mientras le acomodaba el cuello. El chico sonrío nervioso.— Nos llevaremos esas dos camisas y los pantalones. —Dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a la encargada de la tienda y después volteó a mirar al chico.— ¿De acuerdo, Weasley? —El asintió.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Pansy ambos entraron riendo porque Ron le había contado acerca del traje que usó en cuarto año para el baile de navidad y de lo apenado que se sentía. Sus rostros cambiaron drásticamente al ver a Shaklebolt sentado en la sala. Tenía una taza en las manos pero su rostro estaba serio y los miró fijamente a los ojos. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—¡Buenas tardes señor!

—Señorita Parkinson. Tengo que decirle algo.

—¿Qué sucede? , ¿Le pasó algo a mi padre? —Gritó Pansy con desesperación.

—No, él está bien. Solo que el grupo que "Los Spaventosos" atacaron el ministerio y se llevaron a tu padre y a otros dos reclusos que estaban en seguridad máxima.

—¿Qué? ¿Seguridad máxima? ¿Cómo puede pasar eso? —Ron trató de tranquilizarla pero ella se sacudió y siguió gritando con lágrimas en los ojos.— ¿Qué clase de seguridad máxima es esa? Lo van a…¡No! —Ron la abrazo y ella ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

—Espere señorita...ellos creen que su padre fue arrestado, nosotros corrimos el rumor de que lo atrapamos por ayudar a los "Spaventosos" y que el no quiso delatarlos, eso haría que ellos se preocupen por lo que tu padre podría soltar en cualquier momento e irían a rescatarlo, atacando el ministerio.

—¿Porque harían eso?

—Para que tu padre se ganara la confianza del grupo y…

—¿Y trabaje como una especie de agente infiltrado para atraparlos? —Lo interrumpió Ron.—

—¿Sabías de esto, Weasley? —Dijo ella empujándolo.

—Claro que no, es un plan muy arriesgado… —Ron se humedeció los labios.— Era lo que querían, desde el principio, claro.

—¿Qué? ¡Nos engañaste! —Gritó Pansy mirando al ministro molesta.

—Tu padre no solo estuvo de acuerdo, sino que ayudó a formar el plan y casi nadie sabe de esto, solo te lo digo porque probablemente estará en "El profeta" mañana y no quiero que te preocupes cuando lea las mentiras que dirá acerca de tu padre.

—Todos pensarán que mi padre es un...que sigue siendo…¡No es justo! Mi padre ha sido un buen hombre, solo cometió un error, no es justo que lo hagan lucir de esa manera.

—Solo será por unos días, con la información que tu padre nos pasará por un pequeño rastreador y lector de pensamientos que le instalamos, será cuestión de un par de días para que lo atrapemos. Sabemos en donde está en este momento pero debemos descubrir como opera.

—El tiene razón. —Pansy se tranquilizó.— Tu padre sabe como defenderse.

—Sí, él puede defenderse pero acaben con esto lo más pronto posible.

—Así será, estamos al pendiente. Solo vine rápido a decirte lo que estaba pasando, antes de que lo escuches en otro lado. Weasley, acompáñame afuera, tengo que hablar contigo de otro asunto.

Kingsley caminó con Weasley hasta el jardín.

—Veo que te llevas mucho mejor con la señorita Parkinson.

—Supongo que cuando está sola y se quita el complejo de superioridad no es tan insoportable.

—Creo que no está demás recordarte que cualquier acercamiento amistoso o de cualquier otro tipo que tengas con ella es completamente inadecuado y poco profesional.

—No sé que está pensando señor pero le juro que no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

—Me alegra que entiendas porque de lo contrario podrías meterte en muchos problemas.

—Le aseguro que no será así.

—Compórtate, Weasley. Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, un par de días más y saldrás de esto para incorporarte a la ceremonia de graduación con todos tus compañeros.

Ron volvió adentro y vio a Pansy sentada en el último escalón de las escaleras con las rodillas dobladas y su cara sobre ellas. Ron se sentó a su lado y ella lo abrazó sin pensarlo.

—¿Te das cuenta? Toda mi vida es una mentira. Mi relación, lo que el ministerio me dice, lo que mi propio padre me dice...quizás hasta hizo más cosas de las que me ha dicho. —Pansy se recargo en el hombro de Ron y el puso una mano alrededor de su espalda.

—Pansy, no tengo idea de lo que hizo tu padre y no me interesa saberlo, pero tú lo conoces.

—Pero me mintió en esto.

—Pansy, lo hizo por seguridad y para que no te preocuparas. Las cosas que hacemos en el departamento de aurores y en el de seguridad, son siempre secreto. Probablemente lo obligaron. —Ambos estaban sorprendidos porque la había llamado por su primer nombre y sonaba raro saliendo de él.

—¿Me juras que tu no sabías nada de esto?

—No sabía nada, te lo juro, de seguro hasta tú sabes más de lo que está sucediendo ahora en el ministerio que yo, para que veas el gran nivel de auror que tienes la suerte de tener. —Bromeó. Pansy río un poco.— Ojalá rieras de es manera más seguido.

—¿De qué manera?

—Es que desde que te conozco, la mayoría del tiempo, además de tu cara de asco, que no te favorece para nada, siempre te he visto riendo, pero con la frente arrugada, burlándote de mí, de Neville, Harry, cualquier persona… pero tu risa no burlesca es bonita. —Pansy estaba nerviosa y apartó su cara un poco.— Solo lo digo porque últimamente si no estás llorando, lo cual me resulta muy triste, estás gritando y soltando insultos lo cual es un poco y absolutamente insoportable.

—Eres muy dulce, Weasley, pero muy tonto. Aún no deben cansarse de hablar de mí por lo que pasó en la fiesta y ya mañana van a tener que seguir diciendo, no sólo de mí, sino también de toda mi familia.

—¿En serio te preocupa tanto lo que un montón de gente que no hace nada por ti pueda decir?

—No entiendes, no voy a poder con esto.

—Claro que puedes, eres tú. Acabas de decirme ayer que todos son unos idiotas, que si trataste mal a alguien fue porque lo merecen, cualquiera que sea tu retorcida forma de decidir si alguien vale la pena o no. —Pansy lo estaba mirando fijamente, parecía estar pensando en lo que decía.— Serán solo un par de días.

—Weasley, eres...listo.

—¿Te estás burlando? —Preguntó él confundido.—

—¿Yo, burlarme de ti? —Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—En serio me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por ese tipo de cosas. Ellos no pueden hacerte nada. Tus amigos saben la verdad.

—Y yo en serio estoy sorprendida, con tu forma de pensar pero tienes razón. Lo que digan o hagan no me afecta en lo más mínimo y cuando sepan la verdad, mi imagen se limpiara y volveré a estar arriba de esos tontos que solo disfrutan ver como cae la gente que está en la cima.

—Sí, mira lo bajo que has caído, sentada en un escalón a lado de un Weasley. Espera...—Ron se paró y estiró los brazos.— Bonito lugar la cima, hace un poco de frío pero la vista es agradable. —Ron se sonrojó y extendió su mano para ayudar a Pansy a levantarse. —¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, puedes irte por hoy. Ven mañana antes del mediodía.

La mañana siguiente después de ducharse, Ron se puso la ropa que Pansy le había comprado el día anterior. Harry, george y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina cuando él bajó a desayunar, su madre estaba parada sirviendo la comida.

—Hijo, luces muy guapo. —Dijo Molly Weasley conmovida.—

Ron se sentó en la mesa y les contó lo que lo que había pasado con Pansy después Harry los puso al tanto de lo que había pasado en el ministerio.

—Pobre, chica. —Dijo la señora Weasley mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—No es que me guste guardar rencores del pasado y nunca me hizo nada a mí pero les hacía la vida imposible en el colegio, sobre todo a Harry y a ti te humilló muchas veces Ron, no sé como puedes defenderla. —Comentó Ginny molesta.

—No la defiendo, puede que incluso lo merezca pero eso no quiere decir que voy a alegrarme.

—No hay de que preocuparse, iremos en uno o dos días a rescatar al señor Parkinson y a arrestar a ese grupo. Todo estará bien en unos días y te librarás de la insoportable de su hija, Ron.

—Si, eso espero. —Contestó Ron sin muchas ganas.

—Aunque Ron dice que Pansy ha cambiado mucho ahora o ¿Cómo la llamó? Oh sí…"Pans"? —Dijo George burlándose de su hermano.

—Cállate, yo no la llamé así.

—Solo digo que no me ha ridiculizado ni nada de esas cosas que ella solía hacer, bueno puede que se acabara su repertorio de insultos porque el día que me vió en su casa no estaba feliz, y soltó como cincuenta palabrotas en menos de un minuto, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, supongo que sus prioridades han cambiado.

Un rato después Ron fue a casa de Pansy, Cecil, la elfina de Pansy le dijo que no había bajado en todo el día. Ron subió a su habitación y llamó a su puerta, ella le dijo que podía pasar. El entró caminando lentamente y la miro sentada en el tocador, parecía que se estaba arreglando para salir.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mientras alguien no me este torturando o a punto de matarme, no debería de importarte como estoy.

—Tienes razón, no me interesa ni un poco, fue más bien una forma de saludar. —Pansy lo miró molesta. Le había ofendido mucho lo que acababa de decir. Después de la plática que había tenido la noche anterior el comentario de aquel chico que parecía apiadarse hasta del peor asesino le cayó como una cubeta de agua helada. El chico se sentó en la cama sonriente.— ¿A dónde vas hoy?

—Hoy vas a venir conmigo a comer a mi restaurante italiano favorito. —Pansy se puso de pie y traía un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla con un cardigan y tacones negros. —Por suerte te pusiste la ropa que te compré ayer. Luces más que decente.

Ron condujo hasta el lugar al que Pansy quería ir a comer siguiendo las indicaciones que ella le había dado mientras ella le contaba acerca de la comida del lugar. Ordenaron vino y varios trozos de lasaña, pastas y ensalada. Comieron sin hablar más que para hacer comentarios de la comida.

—Vaya, no puedo comer nada más. —Dijo Pansy recargandose en el respaldo de su silla y soltando el tenedor. Ron sonrió.

—Los postres no lucen nada mal. —Pansy rió y después se inclinó sobre la mesa. Estaba viendo a Theo Nott que acababa de entrar, lo miró fijamente y ella estaba a punto de saludarlo pero el chico se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria. Pansy se quedó quieta por un momento y después se puso de pie y soltó unos galeones sobre la mesa. Salió caminando con tanta prisa que Ron tuvo que correr para alcanzarla mientras se quedaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

—Debió de haber visto que estabas conmigo y por eso se alejó. Nunca me agradó ese Nott, yo tampoco a él.

—No trates de arreglarlo, Weasley. Ya todos deben haberse enterado de lo que pasó y nadie querrá que lo vean cerca de mí. El mundo ya no es como antes, verte relacionado con mortífagos o con magia oscura puede arruinar la reputación de cualquiera.

—En un par de días todos sabrán la verdad, Pansy.

—Lo sé.

—Al menos te das cuenta de quienes son tus verdaderos amigos.

—No tengo amigos, ni siquiera Malfoy ha venido a verme o me ha escrito como dijo que lo haría. No tengo a nadie más que a mi padre y no está.

—Me tienes a mí. —Pansy lo miró fijamente y suspiró.— Quizás no es lo que soñabas pero es mi unica oferta. Es mejor que nada. —Ella sonrío, pensando en lo que significaba lo que el chico acababa de decir.

—No te preocupes, es más que nada. ¡Mucho más que nada!

Entraron juntos a la mansión y Pansy vio una carta sobre la mesa del recibidor, era una carta de parte de Daphne Greengrass en la que decía que lamentaba mucho lo que había pasado que iría a visitarla al día siguiente con todo el grupo de amigas de Pansy y que tendrían una tarde de chicas. Pansy pusó el pedazo de pergamino de vuelta sobre la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mis amigas vendrán a verme mañana. Quieren saber como estoy. Creo que no será necesario que vengas mañana.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—Al parecer no todos son tan ruines después de todo.

—No, ellas no.

—Me alegro, Pansy.

—Mira, ahora me llamas por mi nombre, ya es la segunda vez.

—Es tu nombre, pero tiene razón, Señorita Parkinson es inapropiado. —Dijo Ron fingiendo seriedad. Pansy rió y acercó su rostro hacia él quien hacía todo lo posible por reprimir sus ganas de besarla. Pansy se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba el chico, pero esta vez no le causó risa, ella se sentía igual. Sin pensarlo mucho se recargó en el pecho de aquel chico y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Ron la siguió, puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella se pegó a él, lo besó de manera más apasionada, empujando su lengua con la de ella. Él la besaba de la misma manera, no podía detenerse, tardó varios segundos en separarse de ella.

—No vuelva a hacer eso, señorita.

—¿Qué? No tienes que preocuparte, nadie se va a enterar. —Dijo volviendo a poner sus brazos sobre el pecho del chico.

—No es por eso, yo solo hago mi trabajo y lo que creo que está bien. —Pansy se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas sintiéndose humillada.

—Tienes razón, puede que esté sola pero no estoy desesperada. —Dijo Antes de dar media vuelta.— No olvides que no tienes que venir mañana, no quiero que mis amigas te vean por aquí.

—¿Segura? —Dijo Ron preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

—Sí, un buen baño y un día sin tener que ver tu triste cara es lo que necesito ahora. —Contestó sin mirarlo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.


	6. Fluffy

Pansy recibió a sus amigas al día siguiente con un banquete. Se pusieron al tanto de todo lo que habían hecho desde la fiesta de Halloween y no dejaban de preguntarle acerca de Ron.

—No sé veía mal el día de la fiesta, Pansy. —Dijo Daphne.

—¡Llevaba un disfraz! —Contestó Millicent Bulstrode entre risas.

—Es que no me parece tan feo, hasta es medio atractivo a su estilo, pero no deja de ser un Weasley. —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco

—Deberías ir a revisarte los ojos y el cerebro, Daph. Weasley no solo es feo, además usa unas ropas de muggle horribles y no entienda ninguna de las buenas costumbre.

—Ay Pansy, si no me gusta para casarme con él, solo pienso que por esas mismas cosas podría ser un poco excitante.

—Vas a hacer que mi apetito desaparezca.

—Yo te entiendo, amiga. No sé cómo lo soportas.

—Tengo bastante con aguantar a Weasley a diario como para que arruinen mi día libre de él recordando su existencia.

En realidad Pansy no necesitaba que le recordaran a Ron, había estado pensando en él desde que se levantó. Seguía ofendida por la manera en que la había rechazado, pero se puso a pensar en que cuando él estaba cerca no sentía que sus problemas la consumieran como cuando estaba sola. Sus amigas tampoco lograban distraerla, aunque su visita la había animado no le interesaba nada de lo que ellas hablaban. Estuvieron toda la tarde acompañándola y cuando anocheció trataron de convencer a Pansy de que las acompañara a un bar pero ella no aceptó, no estaba de ánimos para fiestas, además de que tendría que escribirle a Ron para que la acompañara, sabía que todos iban a empezar a murmurar en cuando la vieran. Se despidió de sus amigas y subió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>El día para Ron transcurrió lento y aburrido. Era poco probable que Pansy se escapara o que algo le pasara dentro de la mansión, gracias a la seguridad de la cual está estaba rodeada. No tenía ninguna razón para estarlo pero aún así se encontraba preocupado y ansioso. Desde la tarde sentía la urgencia de ir a verla, no había habido noticias de ningún avance en el ministerio, sabía que probablemente en uno o dos días irían a buscar a la cabecera del grupo de "Los Spaventosos" y Pansy dejaría de ser su problema. Por la tarde recibió una carta de Harry en la que le contaba como iban las cosas en el ministerio y que esperaba poder hablar pronto con él. Después de cenar fue directo a la cama y trató de dormir, pero no podía cerrar los ojos sin dejar de pensar en los labios de Pansy, en el olor dulce de su cabello y en lo suave que eran sus manos frías. Había estado extrañando sus labios desde el momento en que con todas sus fuerzas se separó de ella la noche anterior. Estaba desesperado, ¡Se trataba de Pansy Parkinson!, Ya no había otra cosa en la que él pudiera pensar. Llevaba tiempo en que lo único que hacía era levantarse resignado, ir a su entrenamiento y esperar a que llegara la hora de salir para ir a su casa, tener una buena comida y volver a la cama para poder descansar. Ahora había algo que ansiaba, no estaba siquiera seguro de porque pero estaba desesperado porque ya fuera el día siguiente para volver a ver a Pansy. Tenía que olvidarse de esa loca idea, ella no solo sería capaz de destruirlo, disfrutaría cada minuto mientras lo hacía.<p>

* * *

><p>Pansy estaba preocupada, sabía que la vida de su padre corría grave peligro, cualquier descuido seria mortal. Se puso la bata rosa de seda que usaba para dormir y dejó su ropa sobre un banco en donde estaba aún la capa de su padre que Ron había usado en la fiesta, sonrió al pensar en él. Se molestó con ella misma al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. No solo porque era el tipo de persona que ella despreciaba, si no por él atrevimiento que había tenido de rechazarla, y era cierto que no se encontraba en su mejor momento, pero aún así no iba a permitir que Ron Weasley se diera el lujo de rechazar sus besos, sea cual sea la razón por la cual ella le había besado en primer lugar. Pansy quería pensar que solo había hecho aquello por despecho y venganza contra Draco, pero en verdad moría por verlo y como si Ron pudiera leerle la mente, lo escuchó tocar la puerta de su cuarto.<p>

—Parkinson, ¿Estás ahí?

—Adelanta. —Ron entró y la miró fijamente a los ojos iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero se congeló al verla. —¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que hoy… —Ron no dejó que terminara la frase, la tomó de la cintura y la besó desesperado, ella no tardó en reaccionar y respondió de la misma manera.

Pansy puso las manos sobre su pecho, olía a cigarro, madera y a algo dulce, olía a él. Era la primera vez que reconocía su aroma y la hacía sentir protegida. Jaló de la camisa a cuadros del chico y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de besarlo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ron se acomodó sobre ella y besó su cuello, dejándose llevar completamente por sus impulsos.

—Pansy… —Dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible. Mordió la piel de su cuello con suavidad y después un poco más fuerte. Ella cerró los ojos y sujetó el cuello del chico.

—Este día estuvo tan aburrido, Weasley...pero lo estás compensando. —Ron se separó y Pansy temió que fuera a arrepentirse y alejarse como la última vez, sabía que ella se arrepentiría de esto, pero no ahora. En ese momento solo quería sentir sus labios sobre los de ella y su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Notó que el rostro del chico estaba completamente rojo. Esta vez no le pareció divertido, se sentía igual de nerviosa, recordó que no llevaba nada de maquillaje y su cabello debía estar hecho un desastre, él en cambio se veía bastante atractivo en sus ojos, sus desgastados vaqueros muggles y su camisa de franela estampada, del tipo que ella detestaba, en este momento no le molestaban, si acaso lo hacían parecer aún más atractivo, más prohibido.

—Perdón, debía controlarme pero eres hermosa. —Dijo él interrumpiendo al fin el silencio que aunque duró solamente un par de segundos a Pansy le había parecido que pasaron diez minutos, sonrió y se lanzó sobre él. Ron pasó sus manos por las piernas descubiertas de la chica mientras ella se inclinaba hacia atrás y se recargaba en la almohada y estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar su varita que estaba en la mesa de noche, después se inclinó y apuntó a la puerta con ella.

—¡Fermaportus! —Susurró después dejó caer la varita y Ron la tomó de la cadera y dejándola de nuevo justo debajo de él. Sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra, parecían comunicarse con ella. Apretó los brazos de Ron que eran gruesos y musculosos, después puso ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—En verdad odio esta camisa. —Dijo de manera juguetona mientras la desabrochaba. Su abdomen era grueso pero firme y ligeramente marcado, puso una mano sobre él. Llenó de adrenalina, Ron se acerco a besar su hombro y bajó los tirantes de su camisón de seda dejando sus senos descubiertos.

—Más perfecta de lo que imaginaba, Parkinson. —Dijo separándose de la chica mientras la admiraba.

—¿Me imaginabas? —Dijo acercándose sonriente a él. Le había incomodado la interrupción del contacto de su piel con la de ella.— Pensaba que no me soportabas. —Se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo.

Ron retiró el camisón de Pansy y la empujó contra la cama. Acarició su cuerpo mientras se movía frotando su miembro firme en la entrepierna de ella. Se separó y la observó por unos segundos. Ambos estaban acalorados.

—Ya... —Dijo Pansy agitada mientras bajaba la cremallera del chico. Ron sonrió de lado.

—Y yo pensaba que me encontrabas repulsivo.

—Así es. —Ron mordió su cuello.— Debe ser por eso que siento escalofríos recorrer mi piel cada vez que me tocas. —Su comentario hizo estremecer a Ron, quien empujó a Pansy contra la cama y comenzó a acariciarla sobre su ropa interior. Después se acercó a besarla y ella mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Ron.

—No eres gentil...—Dijo Ron excitado con la agitada respiración de Pansy. Besó su cuello y después fue bajando por todo su cuerpo haciendo lo mismo. Se detuvo al llegar a su vientre y paró el movimiento de sus dedos para bajar lentamente las bragas de la chica.

—No eres real. —Besó su intimidad y sintió como se estremecía, comenzó a mover su lengua y la intensidad de los gemidos de ella fue aumentando. Las manos de Ron sujetaban firmemente su cadera mientras ella creía que iba a explotar, sentía punzadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Tenía ambas manos apretadas sobre la cama y puso una sobre la cabeza de él, lo tocó con delicadeza pero cuando ya no podía más con el placer que sentía comenzó a jalar su cabello. Gritó y tiró con fuerza varias veces, pero a él parecía no importarle.

La humedad que él tanto disfrutaba le indicaban a Ron que Pansy ya había tenido un orgasmo, aún así no quiso detenerse hasta que ella se lo indicara. Fue con un gesto en su mano que ella lo apartó y después tomó de sus hombros para que estuviera de nuevo arriba de ella. Besó su cuello y con los ojos cerrados susurró en su oído:

—Pansy… ¿Puedo…? —No se atrevía a decirlo, era la última chica en el mundo con la que le convenía estar. Ella sólo abrió las piernas y besó sus labios. Entendiendo el mensaje introdujo lentamente su miembro en Pansy mientras ella lo sujetaba de la espalda. Ron comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Pansy estiró sus piernas abriendolas lo más que podía, se movía debajo de él apoyándose en distintas partes de su cuerpo y dejando un par de arañazos con sus largas y perfectamente arregladas uñas. Él la besaba donde podía que era cada vez en un lugar diferente gracias a sus bruscos movimientos.

Ron terminó justo momentos después de que Pansy lo había hizo, de nuevo. Ella se quedó acostada donde estaba tratando de nivelar su respiración. Ron estaba a un lado de ella esperando a que dijera algo, no se atrevía a mirarla y menos a hablar, al pasar los minutos y ver que Pansy no se movió se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

—No sabía que fuera posible sentir tantas cosas a la vez. —Dijo Pansy sonando aún algo agitada y con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar hablando sola. Ron la miró sonriendo mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Ese era quizás uno de los comentarios más halagadores que había recibido y venía de parte de Pansy Parkinson. —Deberías darle esa camisa a los elfos para que la quemen.

—¿Era por eso que estabas tratando de arrancármela hace un rato? —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras Ron reía.

—Weasley, por mucho que quisiera que te desaparecieras ahora mismo para tratar de borrar este placentero pero bochornoso suceso de mi mente, no quiero que nadie te vea salir de aquí, los elfos deben estar limpiando los pasillos.

—¿Entonces? —Pansy señaló un tapete que estaba al centro de la habitación.

—Espera una hora, después puedes ir a tu habitación y borrar esto de tu memoria para siempre. —Ron alzó una ceja.

—Haces...cosas conmigo pero no me puedo quedar una hora en tu cama.

—Eso solo lo hacen las personas que están enamoradas y nosotros, solo hicimos algo que obviamente queríamos hacer desde hace rato y ya. Tú no estás enamorado de mí y yo no quiero verte ni un segundo más. —Pansy se dio media vuelta dejando la mitad de su espalda visible. Ron la observó y resignado tomó un cojín y se recostó sobre la alfombra a esperar a que pasara el tiempo necesario para poder irse. Estaba molesto pero no porque lo había mandado al piso, estaba tan desconcertado por su frialdad que eso ni siquiera le había importado. Aquella mujer acababa de ser suya, brindándole un montón de sensaciones que él jamás imaginó que fueran posibles y ahora estaba desesperada porque se largara como si sólo se hubieran dado un saludo de manos. "El sueño de cualquier hombre de mi edad", pensó. Sin embargo esto no hacía más que molestarle, sabía que la razón por la cual Parkinson actuaba así. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que al calmar su ansiedad por pansy iba a lograr sacársela de la cabeza, porque aunque no admitiría, si quiera, sentir algo más que una atracción física, sabía que si antes no pudo estar tranquilo al pasar un día sin verla, estaba seguro de que ahora no habría un minuto del día en el que no pensara en ella.

La mañana siguiente Pansy abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba tranquila pero toda paz se esfumó cuando escuchó los ronquidos de Ron provenientes del piso, lo cual trajo a su mente lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se vistió y le aventó una almohada directo en la cara para despertarlo.

—¿Qué diablos?

—Arriba, Weasley. Te dije que te largaras por la noche.

—Me quedé dormido… —Contestó algo adormecido.

—¿Te vio alguien entrar aquí ayer?

—Solo el guardia de la entrada principal, supongo que vió el auto.

—¿Ningún elfo?

—No.

—El guardia no importa, ya debe haber cambiado con el del turno de la mañana.

—Voy a bañarme, me siento asquerosa.

—Claro, yo igual voy a mi casa a tratar de descansar en algo que no deforme mis huesos.

—Ven después de la comida, necesito que me lleves con urgencia a un lugar.

Pansy entró a la regadera y comenzó a enjabonarse como si de esa manera pudiera borrar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Mientras restregaba el jabón en su cuerpo vinieron a su mente las caricias de Ron, aunque odiaba la forma en la que el chico pensaba y le daba terror solo de imaginar lo que su familia y sus amigos pensarían si se enteraran, no se comparaba con la forma en que el la hacia sentir, tanto con sus palabras como con sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo. Recordó su abdomen y sus brazos que la habían sujetado con fuerza la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que tenía moretones en su pecho y cuello mientras se vestía, tuvo que cambiar su atuendo por uno que los cubriera. Se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación, pero cada vez que volvía a la realidad decidía que tenía que acabarse en ese momento. Entendía que Ron se había convertido en el centro de su vida en esos momentos, Draco la había abandonado, ella le había pedido que lo hiciera pero él había dicho que no se iba a rendir. Otra de sus mentiras pensó Pansy sentada en su sala esperando a que vinieran a decirle que Ron la esperaba afuera. Cuando él al fin llegó ya habían pasado quince minutos de la hora en que lo había citado. Lo primero que hizo Pansy al verlo le reclamó y después se subió al auto molesta.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la farmacia, Weasley. No pienso tener hijos contigo. —Contestó ella con peor humor que de costumbre mientras Ron arrancaba el vehículo preocupado.

—Pensé que estarías, no lo sé...tomando algo. No dijiste nada.

—No, ¿Quién crees que soy? —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión de horror que seguía en el rostro de Ron. —Weasley, quita esa cara de idiota, la poción funciona perfectamente hasta dos días después. No es mi culpa que te olvidarás de hacer el hechizo.

En realidad él lo había recordado al ver a Pansy cerrar la puerta con su varita, pero no sabía que tan lejos llegarían esa noche y no se atrevió a insinuar nada. No hablaron durante el resto del camino y al llegar a la farmacia Pansy le dijo a Ron que se bajara.

—¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo voy a pedir eso? Bájate tú...Pansy...

—Weasley, no voy a ir yo sola a comprar eso. —Ron lo pensó un poco.

—Vamos los dos. —Pansy río.— ¿Qué?

—¿En serio crees que eso es mejor opción? ¿Por qué no quieres bajarte? No creo que conozcas al vendedor y si lo haces, ¿Qué crees que van a decir de ti? Que tuviste sexo y ya. Yo soy mujer… ¡Por favor!

—De repente tienes modales. —Dijo Ron, pero era inútil, acaba de descubrir que no podría negarle nada a esa mirada. Minutos después ya estaba de vuelta en el auto con la poción anticonceptiva en sus manos. Condujo hasta un parque donde Pansy bebió la poción sentada en una banca mientras Ron se alejó unos metros para fumar un cigarro.

—No deberías fumar tanto, Weasley.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayer apestabas a cigarro, hoy en la mañana también.

—Solo fumo cuando estoy nervioso, o molesto, así como tú dices que haces con la comida.

—Tú comes más que yo.

—También pero es que últimamente estoy tan alterado que no me basta con la buena comida.

—Sí, ya veo, debe ser muy estresante conducir un auto y acostarte con la chica que tenías que haber estado cuidando. —Ron río.

—En mi defensa eres más aterradora que cualquier troll, dementor o araña a la que me haya enfrentado en los últimos meses.

—Si no fuera porque lo borré por completo de mi memoria te diría que ayer no parecías asustado. Admás, ¿Cómo se compara siquiera una araña con un dementor?

—No has visto nada.

—Eres demasiado gallina. No sé como es que se supone que eres Gryffindor, debe ser por tu falta de sentido común.

—En cambio tú eres la viva imagen de una serpiente, controladora, grosera y sobre todo, insoportable.

—Ayer solo usaste la palabra perfecta para describirme.

—Me refería a tu físico y pensé que querías olvidar lo que había pasado ayer pero si puedo usar los sucesos de anoche para descartar tus insultos de hoy te diré… —Pansy dió unos pasos mientras él hablaba para observar a un pequeño gato negro que se movía delante de ellos. Pansy estaba sonriente jugueteando con el gatito, Ron se acercó y el animal huyó.

—Lo espantaste.

—No ibas a quedarte toda la tarde jugando con el gato.

—Se parecía a Fluffy.

—¿Fluffy? —Preguntó Ron recordando a el perro de tres cabezas que le provocó pesadillas durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Así se llamaba uno de los gatos de mi madre. Tenía tres, uno era rojo y el otro blanco con manchas. Mi padre se deshizo de ellos cuando… y nunca me dejo tener otros gatos.

—¿Y te gustan?

—Sí, mi padre me dijo una vez que era alérgico pero se que es porque mi madre los amaba, nunca volví a insistir.

—Pansy si un día quieres hablar de algo, cualquier cosa, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

—Lo sé, Weasley y la verdad es que eres perfecto para conversar porque no podría importarme menos lo que pienses de mí.

Volvieron al auto y Ron le contó acerca del perro de tres cabezas llamado "Fluffy" , de alguna manera terminó contándole un par de cosas más de las que había hecho ese año. Pansy estaba impresionada de como siempre tenía una historia que contar y de como sin importar si era triste o aterradora, siempre terminaban riendo. Llegaron a la mansión y Pansy ya le había dicho que podía tomarse libre el resto del día pero lo detuvo antes de que se subiera al auto.

—¡Espera, Weasley! No ha sabido nada de mi padre en más de un día, ¿No te han dicho nada a ti?

—Nada nuevo en realidad, pero mañana Shaklebolt me citó temprano en el ministerio.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé.

—Ya veo. —Ron abrió la puerta del auto.— Espera... Quédate a cenar. —Esa petición que sonaba más como orden lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Aquí?

—No bobo, en el comedor.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Ron cerrando la puerta de un portazo.— No tengo nada que hacer.

—No te emociones, solo te lo pido porque estoy algo aburrida y no ha llegado mi edición nueva de corazón de bruja.

—Rayos, estaba apunto de ponerme a saltar de la emoción. —Dijo Ron con sarcasmo.— ¿No estás algo grande para seguir leyendo esa basura?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada pero no es algo muy...educativo. Son solo tonterías de mujeres para niñas huecas.

—¡Oye! No porque algo sea para mujeres quiere decir que es tonto.

—No quise decir eso.

—Tú crees que yo soy hueca y tonta pero que me interesan esas cosas superficiales no quiere decir que no pueda leer también un libro o que no esté enterada de lo que pasa en el mundo.

—Yo no dije eso, no me refería a ti…

—Siempre estás insinuando eso, entiendo que no hay ningún defecto remarcable en mí y por eso debes repetir esa basura de lo vacía que crees que estoy.

—Al contrario Parkinson, creo que estás llena de sorpresas. La mayoría malas pero no dejan de ser interesantes. —Ron se acercó a ella, podía seguir lo tibio de su aliento con el frío aire del final de la tarde.

—Voy a decirle a los elfos que preparen el comedor. Te veo ahí en una hora.

Ron entró al comedor minutos después que Pansy. El lugar estaba iluminado por un enorme candelabro. La pared estaba cubierta de adornos antiguos en el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa larga rodeada de doce sillas, en la cual se encontraba ya servido un suculento banquete.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó Pansy con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Leía el diario de hoy… —Dijo Ron sentándose en la mesa mirando la comida emocionado.

—solo escriben estupideces…

—Tendrías que leerlo para saber, pero es verdad…

—Ya lo hice, Weasley. "El profeta" y el diario nuevo ese… solo dicen patrañas. En cuando mi padre se encuentre a salvo voy a escribirles para que se traguen sus palabras ignorantes. —Dijo Pansy molesta dejando la copa sobre la mesa, Ron había comenzado ya a comer.

—Este asado está excelente, Parkinson.

—No hables con la boca llena.

—Come algo antes de beber tanto.

—No me des ordenes.

—Tú tampoco.

—Trabajas para mí.

—No, no lo hago. —Pansy comenzó a comer pero seguí observando a Ron con molestia.

—Eres repulsivo.

—Eres...imposible.

—Vas a hacer llorar a alguien con ese insulto, relájate.

—Tranquila, no pienso quitarte tu puesto de primer lugar en lo único que eres buena.

—¿Lo único, eh? —Pansy lo miro desafiante.

—Quizás no lo único pero a la hora de ofender, nadie te gana. Siempre sabes donde disparar para herir lo más posible.

—Gracias, nunca me habías dicho algo tan bonito.

—No es bonito, es para matarte...Demonios.

—Cállate y come. —Ron estuvo unos minutos en silencio pero no pudo contener la risa.

—Acabo de recordar, Pansy. Cuando estábamos en tercer año. Nunca te deteste tanto, el colegio estaba rodeado de dementores y… —Pansy comenzó a reír.

—Sí, sí… Lo recuerdo, nos cubríamos con las capas y asustábamos a Potter —Rió recargada en el respaldo.— Era tan divertido…

—No lo era y no asustaban a nadie. Era patético y de mal gusto.

—No tienes derecho a hablar de mal gusto mientras llevas puesta esa camisa.

—Hay cosas con la que no se bromean, Parkinson.

—Ni que hubiera pasado nada. Dicen que él podía invocar un Patronus muy potente desde entonces.

—¿Harry? Sí.

—¿Y tú?

—Ah… Yo aprendí un poco después. —Pansy levantó las cejas en señal de asombro.— No es tan complicado si te concentras y sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.

—Yo nunca he podido hacer uno.

—¿En serio? ¿Has tratado?

—Sí, mucho pero no es para tanto, muchos magos no pueden hacerlo.

—En verdad no es complicado, solo elaborado. ¿En serio lo has intentado bien.?

—¡Que sí! Draco tampoco puede…

—Eso no me sorprende. —Pansy se cruzó de brazos.

—Enséñame…

—¿A invocar un Patronus?

—Sí… ¿Qué otra cosa? Ya me enseñaste lo demás. —Las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron.

—No creo que pueda, Parkinson…

—Muéstrame como lo haces… y veré si puedo imitarte.

—No estoy seguro y creo que has bebido mucho.

—Entre más feliz este, mejor, ¿No? —Pansy se levantó y lo tomó del brazo para que se pusiera de pie.

—Necesitas concentrarte. No lo sé…

—Anda vamos. —Pansy se paró frente a él sonriendo ampliamente.— Por favor.

—Está bien. —Ron se limpió la boca y se levantó. Ella nunca decía "Por favor" antes de pedir algo y ese día lo había hecho dos veces. Sin dejarlo con más opción que obedecerla. Caminó hasta el pasillo y sacó su varita. Tenía bastantes recuerdos felices a los que recurrir, el problema era cuando estos eran bloqueados por otros menos placenteros. Pensó en el fin de la guerra, en la libertad que sintió después de tantos meses, de repente recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy debajo de él y la sonrisa en su rostro justo después de haberla poseído la noche anterior. Sonrió y conjuro el hechizo, un perro azul de tamaño realista recorrió la habitación. Pansy lo miró emocionada.

—¡Asombroso! —Sacó su varita y Ron se acercó a ella para acomodar su mano.

—Ahora piensa en algo que te haga muy feliz, cualquier recuerdo que te haga sonreír. —Los momentos más felices de Pansy habían sido durante su infancia, mucho antes de la muerte de su madre, cuando todo en su vida era un cuento de hadas color de rosa y aún no conocía el lado oscuro de su mundo y de ella misma. Conjuró en el hechizo de la misma manera en que Ron lo había hecho pero no sucedió nada. Pansy volteó a mirarlo nerviosa.

—Relájate e inténtalo de nuevo.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —Pronunció Pansy pero solo salieron un par de chispas brillantes de su varita.

—Casi lo logras pero no debes perder la concentración una vez que sale, debes mantenerte concentrada aún después de conjurarlo. —Lo intento varias veces sin éxito y en la última apareció una figura redonda muy pequeña que parecía tener patas y que se desapareció en un segundo.

—¿Viste eso? —Dijo sonriente.

—Sí. —Contestó Ron quién sonreía parado a un lado de ella.

—No creo que sirva en la práctica pero es lo más que he logrado.

—Si te concentras y lo sigues intentando vas a poder conjurar uno, al menos como el mío.

—¿Al menos? Weasley, el tuyo es increíble. Estaba enorme y duró mucho, como por veinte segundos. —Pansy rió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Ron se sonrojó.

—No, de hecho en bastante promedio, todos mis compañeros pueden conjurar Patronus similares y de hecho yo a veces batallo cuando estoy rodeado de gente. —Pansy puso su mano molesta sobre la boca de Ron.

—No te quites mérito, si hasta yo admito que es asombroso es porque es así. —Ron asintió comprendiendo lo que Pansy quería decir.— Deja de hablar mal de ti, le quitarás la diversión para cuando yo quiera hacerlo.

—Pansy… —Ron la tomó de la cintura y la besó pero ella lo empujo haciendo que se apartara.

—Lo siento. —Dijo apenado.

—Cállate, alguien nos va a ver… —Pansy volteó a ambos lados.— Vamos a mi cuarto. —Ron sonrió y tomó su mano mientras subían las escaleras. Al llegar al piso de arriba Ron volvió a besarla y la levantó mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y sus piernas. Caminó hasta su habitación y la dejó caer en la cama. Apuntó con su varita a la puerta y está vez sí hizo el conjuro anticonceptivo, antes de repetir lo que hicieron la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora estaban algo más tranquilos y de que al terminar Ron se quedó acostado a lado de ella rodeándola con un brazo. Mientras ella respiraba acelerada.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que tú supieras hacer todas esas cosas…

— Voy a omitir los comentarios de lo que pensaba yo de ti.

—Como si me importaran. Yo lo decía porque siempre han estado esos rumores de ti y Potter, incluso ahora que siguen tan unidos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Ron convencido de que nunca había escuchado nada de lo que la chica estaba insinuando.

—La gente habla, bueno por algo les decían el trío a ustedes y a la sa… esa Granger.

—Parkinson…

—Siempre hacían ese chiste en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Qué Diablos? En serio que todos en esa casa están zafados. Bola de serpientes repugnantes.

—Me disgustas menos cuando no hablas.

—Tú igual, no puedo creer que sigas usando ese término incluso ahora.

—No lo utilizo nunca pero a ella se le quedó el nombre, y ni siquiera lo dije, pensé que te molestaria porque es tu amiga o lo que sea, ¡De nada!

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Parkinson, ¿Qué sería del mundo sin su benevolencia e infinita consideración? —Pansy pellizco el brazo de Ron que seguía sobre ella con el suficiente cuidado para que no le doliera después de soltarlo.— Pero eres tan hermosa que puedo ignorar sin mucho esfuerzo todas las incoherencias que salen de tu boca.

—Estás hablando solo. —Contesto Pansy con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Pongo esto al final para no generar "Spoilers". Hubiera querido detallar un poco más los encuentros sexuales, pero las reglas del sitio no lo permiten, al parecer. (Aunque he visto muchos fics aquí que sí lo hacen.) Espero me dejen sus opiniones. Las recomendaciones y correcciones son muy apreciadas y agradecidas.<p> 


	7. Postres

Al abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente, Pansy sintió la respiración de Ron sobre su hombro, se separó lentamente recordando todo lo que había pasado y le dió pequeños golpes en la cabeza para despertarlo.

—Weasley… —El chico abrió los ojos lentamente y se cubrió rápidamente con la cobija al retomar la conciencia y ver donde estaba.— Vaya, ya salió el sol.

—Como todos los días, sabiondo.

—Debo irme ahora. —Dijo estirándose aún recargado en la almohada, se veía muy cómodo. Se giró hacia Pansy y puso una mano sobre su cadera.— Muero de hambre, ayer nos fuimos casi directamente al postre.

—¡Espera! —Pansy empujó su cabeza hacia abajo y lo cubrió con el edredón.— No hagas ruido. —Chasqueó los dedos tres veces y su elfina personal apareció.

—Cecil, escucha con atención. Quiero que traigan el desayuno a la cama. Quiero una jarra de jugo cualquier sabor que haya, tostadas, pan dulce, fruta… de la que haya también y café y agua.

—De acuerdo señorita, despertó con hambre el día de hoy, me alegró.

—Y cansada y de mal humor también, así que apresúrate si no quieres que te de el día libre. —Descubrió a Ron una vez que la elfina desapareció y lo miró molesta.

—Solo respiré una vez.

—Creo que no se dio cuenta ahora escóndete de nuevo antes de que vuelva. —Ron sonrió y se agachó, besó el vientre de Pansy y después su entrepierna.—

—No es el momento, Ron...ald. —Dijo Sonriendo.

—¿Me dijiste Ronald?

—No lo hice para que te detuvieras… —Ron volvió continuó con los mismos movimientos hasta que escucharon el ruido de cuviertos contra una vajilla que indicaban que la elfina se aproximaba.— Ya, por favor, no hagas ningún ruido. Cecil entró a la habitación arrastrando una mesita con ruedas que con la bandeja que traía encima era casi de su tamaño.

—Aquí está, señorita.

—Gracias. —Contestó Pansy nerviosa.

—¿Esta todo bien?

—Sí, adiós.

—El vehículo del señor Weasley está estacionado afuera desde ayer pero no lo he visto y no me respondió cuando llamé a su puerta ¿Usted no sabe dónde podría estar?

—No y no vuelvas a preguntarme esas estupideces, ¿A mí que me importa que hace ese inadaptado fuera de sus horas de trabajo? Ahora largo. —La elfina se marchó y Ron descubrió su rostro.

—¡Que buena actuación!

—Ninguna actuación, ¿Qué demonios? Yo no tengo porque saber donde estamos. —Ron río, le dió un trago al vaso de agua y tomó una servilleta y una tostada de la bandeja.

—¿Demonios? Nunca habías dicho eso antes… es lo…

—Algo que tu dices todo el tiempo, esto es peor de lo que pensé. —Se llevó una mano al rostro a modo de lamento.— Tiene que parar, ya. —Ron asintió sin darle mucha importancia a lo que la chica decía. Mientras comían una lechuza blanca y un poco más grande del promedio entró por la ventana y depositó una carta a lado de Pansy, ella la tomó y al leer el nombre del remitente la abrió lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a leerla mientras Ron le aventaba pedazos de pan al ave.

Querida, acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó con tu padre, lo lamento tanto. Estoy devastado de solo imaginarme lo terrible que debes sentirte en estos momentos, debes estar pensando que me he olvidado de ti, que no me importa por lo que estás pasando y que he decidido alejarme ahora que me necesitas más que nunca, pero la verdad es que estoy de viaje por Asia con mi padre y apenas me enteré de lo que pasó. Ya voy de vuelta a casa, necesito verte. Iré a visitarte hoy al mediodía. Por favor recíbeme, quiero escuchar de tu boca lo que pasó y ver como estás, además te diré algo muy importante. Te extraño, mi vida.

Draco Malfoy.

Pansy sonreía mientras leía la carta, pero al ponerla a un lado y ver a Ron acostado de lado, comiendo sin ninguna educación frente a ella, volvió a la realidad y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Sucede algo? —Dijo el chico tranquilo.

—Es Draco, quiere venir a verme en la tarde. —El rostro de Ron se tornó serio.

—¿Lo vas a recibir? No es que me interese pero es bueno saber y así me ahorro la pena de ver su cara de cebolla podrida o le doy la bienvenida como se la merece…

—Cebolla pasada… , ¿En serio no vas a madurar Ronald?

—¿Cuando tu inventas un sobrenombre es brillante y cuando yo lo hago es solo inmaduro?

—Sí. —Suspiró.— Supongo que estoy lista para hablar con él. Quiere decirme algo, a ver con que cuento viene ahora.

Pansy también extrañaba a Draco, pero ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones por ahora, después de superar lo de la fiesta había estado relativamente tranquila y no estaba de humor para que intentara enredarla de nuevo con uno de sus cuentos, pero pensó que no le haría daño verlo.

—¿Piensas perdonarlo?

—Ya me di cuenta de que puedo estar sin él. Si quiero volver a complicarme la vida de nuevo con Draco y sus infinitas excusas, será cuando no tenga tantos problemas. —Ron siguió comiendo en silencio pensando en lo que Pansy había dicho. No parecía precisamente triste o preocupada pero se notaba que escuchar de nuevo algo de Malfoy había alterado su humor. Cuando terminó de comer Pansy entró al baño, Ron se vistió y esperó a que saliera.

—¿Vas a necesitar salir a algún lado hoy?

—No me quedaré aquí y prepararé algo para cuando Draco venga.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Hasta mañana? —Pansy asintió y caminó hacia él.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

—No te preocupes, me conviene mucho menos que alguien se entere de esto.

—Lo dudo, pero hablo en serio. No se lo digas ni a Potter ni a uno de tus veinte hermanos, ni a tu madre, ni a nadie.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Ellos te detestan, se burlarían de mí por siempre y ya he aguantado demasiado como para perder mi empleo. Puedes estar tranquila.

—¡Auch, que dolor!

—No diré nada Parkinson pero asegúrate de cubrir eso cuando venga Malfoy. —Dijo Ron señalando las marcas que había dejado en el cuello de la chica, ella cerró aún más su bata.

—Weasley, ven por la noche, puede que tenga antojo de postres después de hablar con Draco. —Pansy dió media vuelta después de decir eso y se dirigió de vuelta al baño, Ron observó sonriente su curvilínea figura moverse debajo de la delgada tela de su bata mientras caminaba.

Cuando Ron llegó a su casa la sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro, le encantaba estar con Pansy, ya no tenía miedo de admitirlo, sobre todo después de lo que la chica le había dicho la noche anterior. Ella estaba impresionada con él. Claro que seguía tan preocupado y nervioso con la situación como hacía unos días, pero la sensación de felicidad y optimismo ahora eran mucho mayor. Pansy Parkinson le admiraba, de una manera en que no lo había hecho nadie en su vida y eso lo hacía sentir como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Se dirigía a darse una ducha para asistir a la cita con su jefe en el ministerio cuando su madre lo interceptó en el camino.

—Ronald Weasley, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Te he dicho muchas veces que avises cuando vas a pasar la noche fuera.

—Fue una emergencia madre.

—¿Y no pudiste escribir en toda la noche?

—No verás… hubo un problema y terminé tan cansado que pensé en acostarme un rato en mi habitación en la mansión de Parkinson y no… no me di cuenta. —Dijo Ron sonriendo.

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así. Siempre que vas al trabajo es una eterna preocupación pensando en que cualquier cosa puede pasarte y ahora que te desaparezcas tanto tiempo sin avisar… ¡Es imperdonable, Ronald!— No volverá a pasar, madre. Ahora debo bañarme, tengo que estar en el ministerio a las once. —Contestó muy animado.

—Espera… Ron, luces muy feliz. No recuerdo haberte visto sonreír así en meses. ¿Qué pasó en el trabajo?

—Nada, debe ser porque está misión con Parkinson está apunto de acabarse. —Mintió y entró rápido al baño, aunque no logró convencer a su madre, ella sabía cuando alguno de sus hijos ocultaba algo.

Ron llegó al ministerio y vio al entrar al salón de descanso de aurores vio a Harry que conversaba con alguno de sus compañeros, los saludó a todos y después se sentó en un sillón que estaba solo para hablar con Harry.

—¿Sabes para que me ha llamado Shacklebolt?

—No, supongo que tiene que ver con que hemos obtenido toda la información que necesitábamos y mañana al fin se llevará a cabo el operativo.

—Pansy estará feliz. —Ron sonrió y Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Iremos a celebrar cuando esto acabe, ¿Qué sucede? No pareces feliz. —Ron agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo.—

—No, claro que lo estoy pero hay algo que no sabes…

—¡Weasley! —Shacklebolt acababa de entrar a la habitación y estaba parado a un par de metros de ellos.— Ven a mi oficina ahora. —El pelirrojo se puso de pie y lo siguió.

Kingsley le dijo lo que pensaban hacer esa noche y que si todo salía bien el día siguiente sería el último que pasaría en casa de Pansy. Trató de hablar con Harry al salir pero lo habían llamado para a empezar a preparar lo de esa noche. No le molestaba que prescindieran de él, prefería estar con Pansy, sabía que estaría muy impaciente hasta que su padre estuviera en casa. Antes de volver a "La madriguera" pasó por la tienda de mascotas del callejón Diagon a buscar algo.

Antes del mediodía la abuela de Pansy entró en su habitación mientras ella se encontraba leyendo una novela sobre su cama.

—Abuelita, Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? La saludó nerviosa esperando que no fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo.

—Me mandaron una carta, donde decía que entre hoy y mañana vuelve tu padre, supongo que ya lo sabes.

—Sí, recibí una lechuza hace un rato.

—Voy a esperar a mi hijo aquí.

—Está bien abuela pero no creo que vuelva hasta mañana, tarde. Pensaba en decirle a Weasley cuando vuelva que me lleve al ministerio si es que puede.

—Hija. —La señora se acercó a su nieta y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de está.— No me gusta nada que andes por todas partes con ese muchacho, no es de nuestro mismo tipo y no se ve bien.

—Abuela, primero justamente ahora la reputación de nuestra familia no podría estar más abajo además es mi guardaespaldas, casi un chofer y ya, no sé cual es el problema.

—El problema es su apellido, querida. Sabes las malas costumbres de los Weasley…

—Ya por favor, no hablemos más de Ron Weasley.

—Me parece, entonces te diré la otra razón por la que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué otra razón? —Preguntó Pansy preocupada.

—Me escribió la señora Malfoy.

—¿Por qué te escribiría ella a ti? —Dijo con algo de molestia.

—Para informarme que vendrá está tarde con tu novio, el joven Malfoy, a visitarte y no debería decirte esto pero te pedirá que te cases con el. —Pansy se quedó inmóvil por un momento.—

—¿Qué? No, ya ni siquiera es mi novio. ¡Terminé con él en Halloween!

—Eso es solo una pequeña discusion de novios, querida. No vas a echar por la ventana una relación tan bonita como la de ustedes por una tontería.

—Me engañó, abuela.¿Te parece una tontería? Y sabes bien que ya le he perdonado bastantes cosas, pero está vez fue en una fiesta en la que estaba toda la gente importante del mundo mágico. —Dijo Pansy que aún no acababa de profesar lo que su abuela acababa de decirle.

—La señora Malfoy me puso al tanto de la situación, ya que tu decidiste no hacerlo, querida. —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.— Tienes que entender que a veces una como mujer tiene que ignorar ciertas cosas si quiere ser feliz, ese joven apenas está madurando, pero su madre me dijo que está muy dolido por tu rechazo.

—Se largó con su padre en lugar de tratar de que yo lo perdonara, no creo que le importe tanto.

—Quizás estaba tratando de dejar pasar un tiempo, tienes que entender que así como está situación te afecta a ti, también afecta a todos los que te rodean. —Pansy se quedó pensando en aquello, sabía que por mucho que lo molestara admitirlo y aunque no justificara las acciones de Draco, ella no era la única afectada con todo esto. Comenzó a arreglarse un rato después, su abuela la convenció de que se pusiera un vestido de gala y después la ayudó a hacerse un chongo muy elaborado.

Su abuela siempre había estado encantada con su relación con Malfoy, para ella era el mago perfecto, sangrepura, con dinero, atractivo y proveniente de una familia que aunque ya no era tan respetada por la mayoría del mundo mágico como antes de la guerra, entre las familias de magos más conservadoras y de sangrepura aún seguían manteniendo su buena reputación, en parte gracias a su fortuna. Pansy había soñado prácticamente desde que tenía memoria con casarse con Draco, su primer amor. Estaba nerviosa, aunque pensaba que quizás su abuela había entendido mal. No creía que Draco fuera a pedirle matrimonio, le cambiaba la conversación cada vez que ella insinuaba algo con respecto al tema.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la elfina de Pansy a decirle que el señor Malfoy la estaba esperando abajo con su madre y que su abuela ya estaba con ellos en la sala. A Cecil no le agradaba para nada el joven Malfoy y nunca hacía esfuerzo alguno para disimularlo. Pansy se dirigió a la sala y antes de que terminara de bajar las escaleras Draco había corrido a ella para abrazarla, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te extrañaba, Pansy. Moría por verte. —Dijo al separarse mirando a la chica que llevaba un vestido color crema con aplicaciones de pedrería plateadas.— Luces más hermosa de lo normal. —Pansy no contestó de inmediato, estaba mirándolo callada mientras sonreía. Él traía puesta una elegante capa negra con pantalones a juego y camisa blanca. Estaba feliz de verlo y de oler de nuevo su fina loción, aquella que Pansy le había regalado en sus últimos dos cumpleaños.

—Yo también, pensé que no ibas a hablarme nunca más.

—Eso jamás, de haber sabido que esto pasaría no me hubiera ido. Quería darte un tiempo, pero fue demasiado, no podía estar sin ti. —Pansy sonrió y Draco se apresuró a besarla. Ella no sintió nada que no fueran sus labios moverse. No fue molesto, de hecho fue algo tranquilo. No había ninguna chispa, ningún calor recorrió su cuerpo, tampoco estaba ahí la absurda e inexplicable sensación de que todo en el mundo iba a estar bien. Solo sintió eso, que su boca se movía. Draco tomó su mano y caminaron a la sala para encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy y con la abuela de Pansy. Conversaron un rato acerca del padre de Pansy, de los negocios que el señor Malfoy estaba haciendo en el extranjero y cuando surgió el tema del futuro de Draco, el aprovechó la ocasión para tomar las manos de Pansy entre las suyas.

—Pansy, desde que dejé tu casa la última vez, no he dejado de pensar en esto, lo hablé con mi padre, mi madre, los chicos. —Guardó silencio unos segundos y se acercó más a ella.— Te dije que te amaba y que iba a demostrarlo. Sé que no podemos empezar a preparar nada ahora y que en lo único que puedes pensar es en tu padre, al igual que todos, pienso pedirle permiso a él en cuanto sea posible… —El chico se quedó callado un momento, su madre y la abuela de Pansy observaban la escena conmovidas.— Pansy, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que abría frente a ella una pequeña cajita en la que se encontraba un anillo con una enorme piedra incrustada. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer parte de su cuerpo, miró a las señoras que estaban a lado de ella y después miró a Draco, mordió su labio y asintió lentamente antes de responder.

—Sí, Draco. —En ese momento el chico la abrazó y ella lo apretó con fuerza mientras lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Estaba feliz, había soñado con ese momento tantas veces, siempre pensó que ocurriría de manera diferente pero dadas las circunstancias de ese momento era casi perfecto. Dracopusoó el anillo en el dedo de Pansy y después la besó en los labios, fue un beso corto ya que estaban en compañía de sus familiares. Después las dos señoras los abrazaron a ambos y empezaron a hablar emocionadas. Pansy miró su anillo y sonrió complacida.

—Es la joya de la familia, querida. —Dijo Narcissa.— El padre de Draco me la dió cuando me pidió que me casara con él y estoy tan feliz de que aceptarás la petición de mi hijo. No solo porque nos ha demostrado que en verdad te ama, tambien porque eres una gran bruja, el tipo de mujer que siempre hemos querido para nuestro hijo. —Pansy estaba feliz al escuchar aquello, la sonrisa en su rostro era solo comparable con la de su abuela.

—En cuando mi hijo vuelva comenzaremos a preparar todo. —Dijo la señora muy emocionada.

—Será la boda de tus sueños, todo será perfecto. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad, amor. —Dijo Draco antes de besarla en la mejilla. Después todos pasaron al comedor a cenar y siguieron conversando acerca del compromiso.


	8. Regresos y Huidas

Un rato después de que Draco y su madre se marcharon Pansy seguía en el comedor conversando con su abuela acerca de planes para la boda, la inseguridad de la chica acerca del tema había desaparecido y ahora se sentía emocionada. Estaban teniendo una discusión detallada acerca del vestido que Pansy debería llevar en la ceremonia cuando Ron entró en el salón con una sonrisa enorme que se borró casi por completo al toparse de frente con la mirada molesta de la abuela de Pansy.

—¡Ronald! —Dijo la joven enderezandose en su silla para mirar lo que Ron traía en una de sus manos, era un pequeño gato negro con un moño rojo atado al cuello.

—¡Este joven no debería interrumpir en las habitaciones de esa manera!

—Lo siento. Me dijo el elfo que abrió la puerta que estabas aquí… No sabía que tu señora abuela estaba aquí.

—¿Qué modales son esos?

—Abuela, Ronald no es un empleado de la casa, en todo caso es culpa de los elfos. Tengo que tratar un asunto con él, iremos a hablar a la sala.

—Espera, estoy cansada. —Contestó la señora mientras se levantaba de la silla lentamente.— Este ha sido un día de muchas emociones. Me iré a acostar y puedes hablar con el muchacho aquí. —Ron supuso que se refería a la noticia de la pronta liberación del padre de Pansy.

—No sabía que ella estaba aquí. —Dijo Ron en voz baja. Pansy esperó a que su abuela cerrara la puerta del comedor para hablar.

—¿Y ese gatito? —Preguntó sonriendo mientras acariciaba con una mano la cabeza del animal.

—Es para ti. —Dijo extendiendo su brazo. Era tan pequeño que podía sujetarlo en una mano con facilidad. Pansy lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Es demasiado tierno. —Dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

—Sabía que te gustaría, pensé que podías tenerlo ahora que no está tu padre, aunque no sé si te enteraste. ¡Muy pronto estará de vuelta! —Dijo sonriente.—

—Sí. —Contestó Pansy feliz aún jugando con el gato.— Estoy muy contenta por eso pero lo convenceré de que que tengamos a este bebé. Nuestra vida es muy diferente ahora. —Volteó a mirar a Ron a los ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

—¿Viste a Malfoy? —Preguntó Ron fijándose en lo elegante que Pansy se veía.

—Sí. —Contestó ella tratando de sonreír aunque le resultaba imposible.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Muchas cosas, vino su madre y estaba mi abuela ahí. Me contó porque no había venido y... voy a casarme con él. —Levantó su mano para que Ron viera su anillo. El chico arrugó la frente y dio un paso para atrás. Miró el anillo y después a Pansy, ella lo miró algo impaciente.— ¿No vas a decir nada?

—No tengo nada que decir, ¿Felicidades?, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? —Ella levantó una ceja.—

—No sé… Di algo. —Le preocupaba demasiado la reacción que Ron tendría cuando se enterara de su compromiso. Probablemente pensaría que es una tonta por regresar con Malfoy, pero el nunca entendería eso, aunque ella se lo explicara con detalles, cosa que no haría, no era de su incumbencia de cualquier modo. Eso era solo una parte ya que no tenía idea de como había interpretado Ron todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos días.

—No tengo que decir nada. No es algo que me incumba, ni que me importe, ¿No?

—Ronald, yo… —Pansy bajo la mirada, no sabía porque pero sentía que algo estaba muy mal. Él ya había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba, ¿Por qué sentía que debería decir algo más?

—Solo diré que no luces feliz, como debería lucir una mujer que acaba de comprometerse.

—Estoy muy feliz, Weasley. Solo un poco preocupada por mi padre, en un rato atacarán la base en la que se encuentra y tu eres el que luce raro… ¿Te molesta?

—No podría importarme menos tu vida, sobre todo ahora que voy a librarme de este trabajo. Quizás estoy un poco decepcionado de ti pero es solo que parecías muy convencida, no pensé que Draco fuera a engatusarte de nuevo, pero claro trajo a su madre y te lloró para que lo perdonaras.

—No fue así. No tienes idea de nada, no lo conoces en realidad, ¡Tampoco a mí!

—Tienes razón, no te conozco. No pensé que fueras tan... tonta para perdonarle algo que te había hecho y que va a seguir…

—¡Cállate! —Gritó ella molesta. —No te permito que te metas en lo que no te incumbe. Draco es el sueño de cualquier mujer, si crees que lo que hubo entre nosotros te da algún derecho, estás equivocado.

—No hubo nada entre nosotros, solo nos divertimos un rato, ¿No? Estás medio buena cuando te arreglas y ya. Nada del otro mundo.

—Eres un idiota. No sé que estaba pensando, no hay nada remotamente atractivo en ti. Pobretón cabeza hueca, me alegra que lo veas así, me muero si alguien se entera que estuve con un hazme reír del mundo mágico.

—Y yo con la hija de un a… cobarde.

Ron dio media vuelta antes de terminar de hablar y se marchó molesto. Pansy se quedó parada acariciando al gato mirando el espacio en el que el chico estaba parado, pero realmente se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, algo más fuerte que su cerebro se había apoderado de ella cuando Ron entró en la habitación. Subió a su cuarto y entro a bañarse, le pidió a un elfo que le pusiera un recipiente con agua y otro con leche al gato en el piso de su habitación. Se acostó en la cama acariciando al gato que estaba acostado en su regazo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, su padre debía estar luchando ahora junto con el departamento de aurores para atrapar a los mafiosos y sobre todo a su cabecera. Sonrió pensando en que vería a su padre al día siguiente. Estaba dolida con lo que Ron le había dicho pero estaba aún más avergonzada de como lo había tratado ella esa noche. Hubiera querido tener al pelirrojo ahí en ese momento, sus labios eran los únicos que nunca le habían mentido, deseaba escuchar de su boca que todo iba a estar bien. Vió al gato acurrucarse en una de sus almohadas y sonrió, Ron le había traído a ese animal para hacerla feliz.

La mañana siguiente Draco fue a visitar a Pansy ya que la noche anterior, en presencia de su madre y de la abuela de la joven no había tenido oportunidad de hablar bien con su ahora prometida. Pansy lo abrazó con fuerza al verlo, era lo que necesitaba, llenarse de él en todos los sentidos para dejar de pensar en Ron.

—Espero no haberte despertado.

—Está bien, no pude dormir mucho, solo a ratos.

—Me imagino. Quisiera haberme quedado ayer un rato más contigo… Pero vine lo más temprano que me pareció apropiado.

—Está bien, Draco. —Volvió a abrazarlo recargando la mejilla en su pecho.— Estoy un poco preocupada, ya debería saber algo de mi padre… Ya debería estar aquí. —Draco la abrazó y trató de consolarla pero desconocía la mayor parte de la situación y no tenía idea de como animarla. Desayunaron en el comedor y empezaron a hablar de la boda, eso animó a Pansy un poco hasta que entró un elfo en la cocina y le dijo que Ron estaba esperándola afuera en el auto y que el señor Shacklebolt quería verla en el ministerio. Pansy se levantó con rapidez al escuchar aquello, tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a su padre. Draco le dijo que le avisaría a su padre que se tomaría el día libre y se encontraría con ella más tarde.

—¿Qué pasó con mi padre? —Preguntó Pansy al entrar en el auto.

—No. —Contestó él de manera cortante y seca.

—¿Te dijeron para qué quieren que vaya al ministerio?

—Lo único que me dijeron es que Shacklebolt quería verte y vine lo antes posible en lugar de quedarme a hacer preguntas.

No hablaron durante el resto del camino. Al llegar al ministerio Pansy se quedó sentada afuera de la oficina de Shacklebolt esperando a que este le dijera que pasara y Ron fue a ver a Harry.

—¡Harry, hasta que te encuentro!

—Ron, ¿Estás bien? —Harry se sentó a lado de su amigo.

—Sí, sólo quería saber como les fue ayer, no he podido hablar con nadie.

—Nos fue bien. Todo esta bien, el señor Sirkot y la mayoría de sus súbditos ya están encerrados y se iniciará el juicio en cuanto antes.

—¿La mayoría?, ¿Dónde está el padre de Pansy? —Preguntó Ron recuperando un poco el entusiasmo con lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.

—En San Mungo. Nada grave, solo algo en los huesos pero está completamente consciente y fuera de peligro.

—Vaya, me alegro.

—Supongo que este es también el fin de tu misión con Parkinson, ¡Felicidades! —Ron hizo un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza pero a Harry le pareció extraño que luciera tan desanimado.

—¿Sucede algo, Ron?

—Hay algo que debo decirte pero no es el momento adecuado. Debo hacer algo.

Ron fue a la oficina del ministro, ya se había ido y Pansy también. No quería verla de nuevo, le dolía hacerlo. Pensar que ella solo lo había usado para sentirse mejor en los momentos en los que no tenía a nadie más y que ahora lo tirara como unos guantes desechables lo llenaba de rabia, un poco más contra él que con ella, ya que siempre supo el tipo de persona que Pansy era, justo del tipo del que él siempre había preferido mantenerse alejado, hasta hace unos días. Después de pensarlo por un rato decidió ir a San Mungo, si alguien preguntaba diría que estaba ahí para ver a sus compañeros que habían resultado heridos pero en realidad quería ver cómo estaba el padre de Pansy y sobre todo quería verla a ella, a pesar de todo debía saber que se encontraba bien.

Llegó al hospital y preguntó por sus compañeros, suponiendo que el señor Parkinson estaría junto a ellos y así era, al entrar en una larga habitación llena de camillas vio a Pansy tomando la mano de su padre, los ojos de ambos estaban puestos sobre él. Ron ignoro eso y caminó hacia las camillas de sus cuatro compañeros que estaban heridos.

Ron se encontró con Shacklebolt en la entrada de San Mungo, le dijo que era una suerte verlo ahí, le pidió que acompañará a Pansy a su casa por la noche, ya que su padre se quedaría en observación y era peligroso que ella anduviera sola. Él aceptó a regañadientes y después de avisarle a la chica volvió a su casa a descansar un rato. Durmió el resto de la tarde bajó a cenar temprano su falta de entusiasmo desconcertó a su familia, puso de excusa que encontraba cansado. Después de eso buscar a Pansy para llevarla de vuelta a su casa. La encontró sentada junto a la cama de su padre, el señor parecía estar dormido y Ron la llamó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada, se pusó de pie y caminó junto con Ron hasta el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó molesta.

—Me pidieron que te escoltara a casa.

—No pienso irme hasta que papá salga.

—No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche.

—¿Quién dice?

—Son órdenes de Shaclkebolt. Te traeré a primera hora mañana, si quieres. ¿Cómo sigue?

—Está mejor, quizás lo den de alta mañana.

—Me alegro, en serio.

—¿Por qué ya no tendrás que verme? —Ron río.

—Tu padre parece un hombre educado y con modales. Me alegra en verdad que se recupere. Lamento lo que dije de él. —Pansy bajo la mirada.— Al parecer todos tus detallitos los sacaste de otro lado, pero no te voy a negar de que sí me alegro como no tienes una idea de librarme de ti de una vez por todas.

—Mira, pues ahora que mi papá está de vuelta y que me voy a casar con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. No volver a verte nunca, después de mañana, ¡Es lo mejor que me podría pasar!

—Espero que Merlín te escuche y no tenga que volver a verte ni por error cuando todo esto acabe.

—Voy a despedirme de mi padre, espérame en la entrada. —Ron comenzó a caminar tratando de ocultar su molestia. Sus palabras le habían caído como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Pansy estaba muy molesta pensó que podía volver a casa ella sola, sin decirle a nadie, de esa manera no tendría que aguantar a Ronald, además podría molestarlo un poco. Salió por una puerta de emergencia del hospital y comenzó a caminara. Camino por la calle pensando en aparecerse cerca de su casa, hacía frío pero caminaba con velocidad para disminuirlo.

Ya había pensado en aparecerse en un campo cerca de su casa que no estaba protegido contra apariciones, cuando un hombre que sonreía maliciosamente y llevaba sombrero de pico se apareció frente a ella. Pansy soltó un pequeño grito y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Hola nena, ¿A dónde ibas? —Pansy lo ignoró y trato de esquivarlo, iba a desaparecer pero el chico fue más rápido. La había atacado con la varita para que la chica se tropezara.

—¡Desmaio! —En ese momento aparecieron otros dos hombres con la cara cubierta y uno la desarmo, su varita ahora estaba en el suelo. Uno de sus atacantes la recogió y después uno se acercó a su compañero que estaba desmayado, mientras el otro sujeto se aproximó a Pansy apuntando con su varita. Ella gritó pensando en que no tenía escapatoria. Se cubrió el rostro y en ese momento el hombre salió disparado por el aire cayendo encima de sus dos acompañantes. Pansy abrió los ojos y miró a un lado, estaba Ron parado y apuntaba con la varita a donde estaban los hombres ahora. había un faro que el apuntó, se estiró a casi el triple de su altura y rodeo a los hombres sujetándolos como si fuera una cuerda. Uno de los hombres apuntó con su varita a Pansy. Ron se interpuso y el hechizo acabó sobre él, quien salió disparado por el aire, chocó contra el piso y quedó incontinente. Pansy corrió haciaéll, seguía herida, pero pudo tomar la varita del chico y desarmó al último de sus atacantes con ella. Después invocó una señal para que los aurores vinieran a buscarlos.


End file.
